


Phantom and a Witch Doctor

by jboy44



Category: Danny Phantom, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: Danny phantom hero to the world is hunted by the guys in white his family captured his friends turned against him, he tries to escape to the ghost zone but winds up somewhere else something else, where he gets a new lease on life, with the help of Zecora. Now with a new family in a new land, Will Danny still be the hero?
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Danny was flying around in his ghost form his skin was turning a lime Green and his hair seemed almost fiery.

He growled as he lowered himself to a forest and looked at his hand as he growled, "this is the thanks I get!?" he looked up as he saw guys in white air craft above him, "I save this world and they hunt me!" he said growling.

His eyes glow in rage as he said, "Capture my family! Tucker and Sam betrayed me to save their own necks! I guess I can't blame them I'm the idiot who thought I could give up a secret identity!" He then turned upwards and let out the ghostly wail but it was now red and instead of a ghostly groan it sounded more like a demonic scream or roar of rage!

The attack blast away the Guys in white aircraft he didn't check to see if they where ejecting or what ever he didn't care. Danny growled as he walked off and said, "Fuck them! The good hero is dead! They killed him!"

Danny continued to walk he could hear shouts of leave the phantom alone form the people not involved, "As if a protest will do any good they over throw this country! They want me and they won't stop!... then let's make it so they can't have me!" he said smirking as he flow off as fast as he could for a ruined amity.

As he flow he saw flashes of the guys in white attacking it all the way to Fenton works, growling as images of his parents and siblings being taken, as he head to the ghost portal.

It was dead but Danny slammed his fist on it shocking it making an off color portal open inside it and he flow in in seconds.

that is when Danny blacked out!

when he awoke he looked around he wasn't in the ghost zone he was in a hut and he looked instead of a hand he saw a hoof and showing all the will power he had he stood up on all fours and walked over to what looked like a spear and looked at his reflection in the metal.

He was a c unicorn with a cream colored coat with black mane and tail Blue eyes, and on his back hips where the Fenton works logo, and Danny raised and eye brow and said, "What in the hell?" it was flat that is when he heard something and turned to see a Zebra.

The Zebra then spoke she was clearly a girl form her voice, "So he Awakes, I hope you relax, as I shall makes myself known I am Zecora. What brings you to Zebrica, unicorn who looks like he's been through throw the rings?" she sound friendly.

Danny blinked clearly confused as he said, "I was running form something and I end up here somehow! I seem to have lost some memory, My name is Danny.." that is when there was screams and Zecora Grabbed Danny some how and pulled him along.

Soon she looked back in gasp as she spotted Danny's hoof slip from hers and he turns to face what the Zecras were running form.

Strange jaguars made out of vines, and other jungle plant matter, Danny rolled his eyes and said, "Looks like something Undergrowth would cook up!" In a moment his rings appear and the creatures backed away as Danny changed.

He became a ghost his color becoming the Green of his full ghost counterpart his mane and tail flowing white and seemed semi ethereal and fire like. His outfit appeared on him fit for a pony remaining the same colors with his cutie mark becoming his danny phantom logo but the letter dee now had a longer spine making it look like the letter P, with another letter P inside.

The Jaguars tried to slash him but it passed right through and Danny laughed as he said, "I'm half ghost! That won't work, unless you had some blood blossom in you, but you clearly down so!" he then held out his right hoof and fired off a green burst of ghostly fire on one making it scream as it ran and rolled around to try about put it out!

The Zebra's where watching in fear not of the Jaguars but of the Stallion who claimed and just showed himself to be a ghost!

Another one of the beast tried to Jump Danny but Danny's hind legs became a tail and he flow and land right in the thing making it glow white with a ghostly aura as it's eyes glow green and it attacked another one as it spoke with Danny's voice, "Ok how about I give one of you a fair fight!"

In moments later the possessed Jungle Jaguar was fighting another, the normal one wildly slashing with it's claw and trying to bite only for Danny to avoid and dive and bite into the other's neck and give it a pull ripping off the head it sound like a stick being ripped in half.

Danny then left the possessed Jaguar by flying out it's back and firing off a ghost ray form his horn right through it!

That is when Our half ghost looked to see a wild fire born of the flaming one and he rolled his eyes and just glow freeing all the flames and a few of the Jaguars within ice.

One Zebra watching bowed as he looked at the ice and touched it, "it's ice! It melts into water!" he sound so happy.

Danny didn't pay them any mind as he trotted over to the last Jungle Jaguar who was backing away in fear whimpering as Danny looked at him and Danny smirked and said, "boo!"

The monster then screamed like a scared kitten and turned to run away, making our half ghost turn to look at the stunned Zebras and he simple flow off.

Zecora's jaw was dropped as an older male Zebra trotted to her he had a crown of feathers and the same gold bands Zecora wears on him as he said, "Daughter! I don't know of care where he comes form! He can give us Water! Go off and find him, change his mind and bring him here, so we may leave the tribal war for water behind!"

Zecora galloped off to find Danny in his ghost form before returning to normal as she scarily asked, " I am scared but I must ask what are you oh mostly ghostly one?" she said gulping.

Danny turned to her and let it out flat, " I am half ghosts! Just as alive as I am dead!" her eyes widened as he continued, "to make it sure my family hunts the more wicked dead a mistake in the lab with my dad's home made portal to the after life with worked left me half ghosts! I view it as a gift I can handle them so much more easy and on even terms! But sadly my secret got out and it coast my family everything I will probably never see them again and I have no home now!" he said sadly turning back into his ghost form.

As his hind legs became a tail Zecora spoke, "you can have a home here! Come back with me! You can give us water and protect us please allow us to treat you as a hero not a threat!"

Danny landed and trotted off beside her, "lead the way witch doctor! The Zebra mare blushed at the comment.

years later Danny in his normal form was walking in to a hut to see Zecora now his wife smiling as she looked into a crib holding a Zebra foal he was Zeta jack Fenton his and Zecora's new born son.

In a moment the little colt giggled as his eyes flashed green and his breath could be seen as he shivered.

Zecora blinked as she said, "husband dear was that not the ghost sense, with means power over ice and snow our son most have?"

the phantom pony as he came to be known through the land and beyond thanks to him scaring Celestia a few years back by trotting through a wall held his chin as he turned ghost, "yes it is! And you know how all the other trips want to capture me!" he said scared as he pocked up his son using his mane by manipulating it into an arm.

Zecora nodded and paled as she said, "We most flee for our son's safety, I see!" She started packing things up on including carrying blood blossoms.

by night fall the family was gone.

years later Zeta now a young colt was trotting through everfree as he watched his dad and his clones work on a hunt as he said, "Dad I am bored! All the ponies run form us I have no friends and I am bored!" he said as the light shined on his Fenton works cutie mark.

the father rolled his eyes as a clone said, "how about this go play your half ghost it's not like anything here can hurt you!"

The little colt smiled as he summoned two rings making his black and white placement invert so he was black with white strips and had glowing green eyes his cutie mark became his dad's symbol as he said, "yay!"

that is when he turned his hind legs into a ghostly tail f to see a Little Filly named AppleBloom running form a chimera as he land in between them as he said, "I am going to give you this offer mr Monster leave now you don't stand a ghost of a dance against me!"

the monster then tried to slaw him only to gasp as his claw went right through him as Zeta smirked and said, "silly monster you need the right magic of tech to hurt a ghost but ghost can hurt you!" he said holding out his left front hoof firing off a blue ghost ray hitting the thing in the gut knocking it back.

the monster then ran off screaming clearly scared.

Zeta then turned to see the shaking Filly and he turned back to living, "relax I am only part ghost on my dad's side

Applebloom held out her front left hoof and let out a flat, "check please!" she then fainted.

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Zeta was trotting a freaked out Apple Bloom following as she just stuttered trying to form a sentence till it came out , "HOW CAN YOU BE PART GHOST!?"

Zeta smiled as he happily said, "My daddy is part ghost!"

the filly's eye twitch as she said, "And how is he part dead but still living?" the zebra colt's response was, "My grandparents portal to the after all didn't act right one time! But It acted right ever time after that!"

the red haired mare's left eye twitched, "I wish I didn't just hear or have to believe that!" That is when they came to a hut but Something invisible stopped Zeta it looked like he hit a wall.

the Zebra noticed the blood blossoms and sighed as he returned to living form, "Stupid blood blossoms I want to hate them but they stopped that foal eating monster form eating me! So I can't!"

that is when Zeta saw his dad and one of his clones kissing both sides of his red mother's face and he said, "GROSSS!"

Danny quickly remerged and coughed, "Hi sport oh look honey our son brough a friend!"

the little filly was wide eyed an waved her left front hoof, "Hi My name is Apple Bloom and ah's going to wake up form this any minute now!"

Zeta then smiled and said, "I saved her form a monster!"

Zecora giggled and petted her sons head, "Like father like son that is how your father and I Meet, A Filyfriend my son will have yet!" Bloom and Zeta jumped at the comment.

The Zebra mother giggled at the cuteness as she added, "Now I don't mean to preach Doom but I spotted six mares looking for Bloom! And they trotted through poison Joke when I warned them it would make them choke!"

Danny turned into his living form as he said, "Most would call that rhyming annoying I call it cute!" he then said, "Come on Son take your Filyfriend and gather to cure stuff I will be having a little fun getting them back for how they treated my wife!"

Meanwhile in Everyfree the six were struggling Pinkie's tongue was too big for her to speak, Twilight's Alicorn horn was limp, Rarity was covered in fur Rainbow's wings were upside down and Applejack was Tiny on Twilight's head and that is when there eyes widen as Danny trotted In to view through a tree!"

Fluttershy who now sound like her brother, "GHOST! IT'S A GHOST!"

Danny nodded as Twilight shivered, "I heard about your kind form Celestia I though she was trying to scare me!"

Danny smirked as he said, "Oh you most be Twilgiht, Fluttershy, Rainbow dash Appeljack Pinkie pie and Rarity!"

Rarity then gulped and said, "I wet myself!" while shaking.

the halfa continued trotting around them making a few clones as he said, "So just seeing me makes you feel fear that's raciest not all that is dead still walks not that I am truly dead as I am technically an Ikiryo!"

they looked confused and his eyes normally glowing Green turned red as he in circled them, "you head a school of friendship and know all the living races but not all of the dead!?"

Rainbow dash was shaking as Danny vanished and she said, "I think I pooped!"

Later on Zecora was cooking when the Six came in and in a moment she rolled her eyes as apple Bloom said, "I was not kidnapped I was just helping herself gather up the cure you ponies of poison joke! The blue flower she told you to avoid!"

the six of them looked embarrassed as Danny in living form trotted down and said, "I told you six judging others by looks was wrong but you didn't listen!"

before any of them could Say they never saw him he turned into his ghost form and there eyes widen as they backed up and Zeta said "Ikiryo definition living ghost!"

In a moment Pinkie pie looked to the colt as he turned into his ghost form and she fainted at the sigh of a ghost colt!

Applejack then held a hoof out and while shaking said, "…. Check please!" she then fainted.

Fluttershy gulped and said, "I am sorry but I just peed on your rug!"

Rainbow dash gulped and said, "… no I am pretty sure that was me!"

Twilight gulped and let out a nervous question, "I have so many Questions!"

Rarity moved the fur form her eyes and said, "So do I who made that outfit for you?"

Danny dust of his jump suits shoulder "this old thing my parents made it for me it's the outfit I mostly died in!" he said smiling at the memories as Rarity fainted.

Later at the Spa

the twins were freaked out as Danny and Zeta were quick to show there ghostly sides and teach this ponyvile few things one ghost were real, the after life was real.

Applejack now fullsized came out of the water as she said, "…. So those this mean when my granny said the house is haunted it really is?" she said shaking in the water

Zeta said, "Me and my dad can detech other ghost We'll happily check it out for you!" at with point he and Danny's ghost sense went off.

Danny growled at it and the others backed away form the look he was giving " I know that ghost!"

he then walked out to see the ponies running for Green glowing Skeletons and he moved his left hoof sending out a green shock wave that destroyed the Army making them drop the poles Luna and Celestia were tied too as the two sisters looked to him and Celestia gulped and said, "I am so sorry I rudely screamed in your face!"

In a moment an alicorn version of the ghost king Showed up his one horn broken his wings having the color of his cape he chuckled standing twice Danny's size , "Oh So the living ghost Remembers me I should be flattered!"

Danny rolled his eyes as he said, "how about I give you a warning to go now and we can skip this whole mess Last time it didn't end well for you!" he said his eyes glowing red for a moment!

the ghost king chuckled as he said, "that is why I Can not do it for thousands of years I was the king of the dead only beaten by being tricked into a coffin making me sleep for eternality then upon my freedom I lost to you in battle, YOU WERE NOT MUCH OLDER THEN TEN!"

There was so gas pas the ghostly evil was clearly stronger then the royal sister with means his statement means as a cold Danny was far stronger then both sisters he looked to the crown of Fire upon his head and asked, "So tell me How did you get here form the human world?"

the ghost king growled, "You don't even know what you did do you boy! Fine I'll explain the after life for this world is only as old as you!" and eye raised, "While the human world we came form's after life was always a thing you created an end of a ghost zone for this ponies you gave them an after life making travel between human and pony world so easy for the dead! You gave them life after death with out trying! That is what I hate about you!"

In a moment he turned his left front hoof in to a mace and tried to smash Danny but Danny avoid by splitting in two!

One Danny let out the ghostly hail while the ponies were covering there ears screaming in pain while minus apple bloom Zecora, the elements and the now freed royal sister as Zeta was making a dome around them well a clone of him was while the real one was cheering for his dad.

the ghost king growled only being knocked back a few inches as the clone vanished, the king growled his armor cracked as he charged.

Danny going ghostly tail as he glow up the ghost king flowing ahead to do try and crush home, "so That wont' work I was hoping to make this quick! But tell me King Why do you even bather!" he said making his torso open so the mace based through before danny became mist and reformed behind him and fired a two hand large Ecto ray that hit the king's back knocking him to the ground.

the King phased in, instead of hitting it as he flow up, "Why simple boy! Sense you as a young lad beat me in battle all on your own many ghost view you as there rightful king! I can't have resistance sense you destroyed my ring of rage robbing me of infinite power!"

Danny held his chin as he avoid a red Ecto ray by making his head detach for a moment as he said, "Me the ghost king? Danny phantom King of the dead it has a ring to ti! Not going to lie!"

The ghost king made both his front hooves in to mace and tried to crush him, "TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY BOY!"

Danny vanished in a blink and appeared behind him as he said, "No I will not as that's what you want! But I'll give you another chase to leave! You know as well as I do if you take to much damage you'll fade away being deader then dead, If I get hit to much I'll just lose my living form!"

the Ghost king breathed fire as Danny waved his tail summong a wall of ice to block it making steam!

In the steam there was a scream and when the win blow it away the Ghost king was standing on his hind legs his right front leg cut off dripping ecto plasma form the wound, "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT'LL TAKE TO REGROW!"

Danny rolled his eyes kicking away the cut off Limp with was melting in to slime, "yeah a week! I know I timed it! just be glad that isn't permeant damage!"

The ghost king charged as he let out a roar that had the same effect as the ghostly wail only for Danny to go poof!

The ghost king looked around, "A clone? No I would have noticed the switch form the Mist with my ghost sense! He didn't phase in to the ground! So how did he!"

Danny then appeared behind the ghost king in his mouth a green scythe made of flaming and electric ghost energy as he swung it slashing the ghost king's back making him fall over bleeding green form the wound.

the half ghost made his weapon vanish as he chuckled," Simple! I trade place with a clone I had hidden under the ground when things went steaming, it's a simple trick but it works and I have many more set up!"

The ghost king got up firing a ghost ray form his eye only for Danny to vanish and spikes of eyes to erupt form the ground impaling him!

the ghost king growled in pain as Danny came up and Danny with his tail around what looked like a thermos as the now trapped king sighed, " I have lost!" in a moment the theromes sucked in the ghost as the king said, "know this boy you may have official won my title but most of the dead wont' accept a living King Queen or prince! They will come to correct that!"

he went in ending the fight as Danny went back to his living form as he said, "they can try!" at with point zeta dropped his dome and merged with his clone as he waved goodbye to appleBloom and the fenton family left the shocked town to it's own.

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Applejack was trotting around her house at night she had a flash light in hoof shaking and shivering, "ok ah's knows they is a ghost here! And ah's can't care what's boom says! Ain't no such thing as a good haunting!"

She then stopped when she saw a bit and blinked, "Gee's that's luck! Wait it's a ten bit coin! What in tarnation!?"

A disembodied ghostly voice said, "Zashiki warashi A harmless ghost that brings good luck to the owners of the home it haunts!"

Applejack jumped looked scared shaking as she stuttered she knew the voice was telling the truth as she gulped and asked, "but you's still haunting so get out!" she then blinked as the irony of her saying that to a ghost hit her.

the ghostly voice sounding more and more like a stallion as she notice at the other end of the hallway light in the shape of a stallion slowly trotting to her and she backed away slowly form it as it said, "you don't want that If I leave you'll have bad luck equal to the good like I brough for twice as long as I stayed I been here let's see I came right here after I died, and I died three months ago so Six months or horrible back luck!"

Applejack gulped shaking dropping the flash light in the dark light was the ghost trotting her way as she backed up to the wall shaking and getting up on hind legs as she shivered and said, "you won't possess a Lady would's yah?" She asked scared.

the ghost trotted up blond mane could be made out as he said, "I did that they Rich and spoiled showed up to get spoiled to go away!" he said sickened by the mare he mentioned" I still feel dirty!"

the element of Honesty gulped and said, "gee ah wrecken Ah's would feel pretty dirty too after that…Why here Why may family farm!" she asked As the stallion ghost showed up brown fur could be made out along with Green glowing eyes he was transparent as could be.

Applejack blinked and rasied a hoof, "yah lookin kind of familiar there mr ghost! Did ah knows you when yous was alive?" She asked nervously and pale.

the ghost got close showing he was dressed in a white ripped and slightly blood covered Kosode shirt as he chuckled and said, "I should look Familiar you saw me right before I died!" he said his hair hiding one half of his face with applejack could now make out!"

the mare in question was rubbing the back of her head nervously as she gulped, "well now ah feels just terrible as Ah can't think of a name!"

the stallion smirked as he moved the blonde mane covering the left side of his face to show a skeletal face making her jump up to the sealing some how holding on to the roof with her hooves as she shock and he went back to covering it. " Trenderhoof I was the travel writer who came to write about ponyvile and your farm I followed you around like a love sick puppy for a day! …. You honestly didn't notice that? I mean I tried talking to you but you just pushed me aside!"

Applejack gulped and said, "…. So if ah had notice and let you down honestly but fairly ah's won't be haunted!?" she asked with a gulp as Trender hoof rolled his visible eye and said, "No!"

she then fell down on her back as the ghost explained, "I still would have came here because even if you did say you didn't want to go out with me I still would have won't to look after you Applejack you're a strong girl but a bit head strong impulsive don't notice things and don't think things through! I mean instead of talking to a stallion who died in a train crash who happened to have a crush on you could have been dealing with Onryo who's who think is murder and bathing in there victims blood!"

the apple farmer's eyes widen in horror at that comment and raised a hoof and let out a scared, "Ah takes your point there dead pony sir! Ah's is an idiot!"

Trenderhoof rolled his eye and said, "And also I am not the only ghost here while the pony after life is only as old as the King's been here! Lots of other ghost form the human's after life are moving in to new territory decide standards ghost powers My only power is good and bad Luck! You know how many horrible things I chased off your far so far in the three months I've been dead? Well let's see there was that kapa that wonder in form the lake, Do you know what they to the living?"

Applejack shock her head know so trenderhoof told her her status as element of honesty confirming each word. Her eyes widened jumped up covering her backside with her tail, "…. WHY THROUHG THAT!? "

Trenderhoof rolled her eyes and said, "that's were souls are!" the mare shivered and had a face of somethings the living were not meant to know!

Granny Smith then yelled out, "WHAT'S WITH ALL THIS NOISE THIS LATE!?"

Applejack then yelled out, "JUST TALKING TO OUR GHOST! DON'T WORRY HE'S ONE OF THE GOOD ONES! VERY GOOD!"

Granny smith Then said, "SCREW THAT I AM SENDING FOR AN EXERSIST WHEN CELESITA RAISES THE SUN!"

Trenderhoof rolled his eyes and said, "IT WON'T WORK LADY! THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY ARE DOING!"

Granny then yelled out, "SO A WISE COLT GHOST ARE YOU!?"

Applejack stomped the ground, "YA'LL CAN DO THIS LATER ME AND THIS GHOST ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!"

Trenderhoof then returned focus to Applejack who asked," so what now ya'll going to go into the light?"

the stallion of less the living status sighed, "Pony after life is just a the ghost zone limb there is no paradise for the good, no pit of suffering for the wicked just one endless green void for all! No matter what you do we all go to the same place! And it's better than just vanishing like we use to Trust me! I prefer Ghost over being gone!" he said using his left hoof to hold Applejack's chin and her eyes widen as it appeared Skeletal.

At that point the mare's eyes widen as he kissed her check making her turn red as applebloom trotted in holding a glass of water," OH SO YOU CAN DATE A GHOST BIG SIST BUT I CAN'T HANG OUT WITH ZETA!"

Granny Smith then yelled, "I'LL KILL YOU TILL YOU ARE ALIVE AGAIN GHOST!"

Trenderhoof rolled his eyes and vanished leaving applejack blinking as she said, "… ah notice a stallion for the first time ah though ah just wasn't one for romance…. Ah think Ah like them not breathing! Ah'm a bad pony!"

Applebloom rolled his eyes, "that's like calling Zecora a bad Pony bad wife and bad mother! We know that ain't true Sis! Go ahead date the ghost!" She turned red, "Ah knows I plans on it!"

Big mac over heard that and let out a flat," NOPE!"

Next day the Sun hadn't arose yet making Twilight make her horn glow and after a moment the sun was up and she panted as she said, "We need to get Luna and Celestia to come out form under that bed! I can't do that every day and night!" she said before panting off and trotting off to See Zecora.

Along the way she over heard spoiled Rich saying," It's over filthy I was just interested in you for money So I'll get it through divorce and I won't have a haunted mansion!" she said getting on a train out of there!

Diamond tiara said, "… your better off dating the ghost dad! She's a nice lady!" the stallion's eyes widen at the comment.

Twilight raised a hoof, "note Ask about that!"

She then made it to the large multifloor hut knocked on and when she heard a come in she walked in, "Through the ghost king would have fancier taste!"

She jumped and her eyes widen at a green glowing Cocoon as Danny's voice said, "My ice palace is in the ghost zone now sorry I can't come out and greet you my ghost powers are evolving thanks to my fight yesterday! I am going to be immobile till it's finished and my ghost form reforms, My living form is currently locked thanks to this so Please walk around the blob! Direct all Question to my wife and son! ….. I'm going to try not to barf in this thing! …. Oh dam it…. I see my lunch form next week thanks to my insides being transparent in here!"

Twilight shivered and trotted away to see Zecora doing a head stand on a pole and she blinked and said, "…. Ok time to ask about the ghost zone and after life Twilight! Zecora I am here!"

Zecora then flipped landing as she cough the pole with collapsed to Twilight's shot into a small stick she sat on a table, "Greetings prince Twilight you came at morning light."

Twilight nodded and after a few hours of conversation She recapped, "So the living can visit the dead?" Zecora nodded the purple prince then said, "Your going to need to let the ghost out of the capture thing sooner or later back into it?"

Zecora nodded as she hit a metal panel making what looked like a computer come up and she hit a key with her hooves as She asked, "Is that one of those computer things I heard about? I saw them in the mirror portal human world but I didn't know We had them?"

The Zebra mare smirked as the computer printed, "we do not, Ghost do! My husband's family where genius so when we meet his fathers ghost within the zone Jack happily made my staff and this computer for us, you see!"

Twilight saw it was a list of types of Ghost and their origins, "ghost born natural ghost that come to be form shared belief So amazing! Would you like to sigh Zeta up for the school of friendship?"

Zeta yawned as he trotted down in living form under his right hoof a green stained pillow as he said, "Will Applebloom be there?" Twilight shock her head so he said, "Then no thank you!"

the prince then eyed the pillow making the colt hide it behind his back as he said, "What it's normal for young ghost to have ectoenergy discharges while sleeping!" he sound defensive!

Twilight blinked before asking, "… Can I study the stain!" In a moment Zecora pulled her staff out and it sparked with green lighting as she used it to hit Twilight upside the head.

the prince rubbed the side of her head laying on the ground as she asked, "I cross line?"

Danny then spoke up, "such a big one I would not only kill you but destroy your ghost so you would be deader then dead!" he said as Zeta could be heard screaming as he trotted back upstairs. " But sadly I have no hooves to do the killing with right now! But sense you didn't know We'll let you off wit ha warning when warning over is up to the wife!"

later on Twilgiht was in her castle holding an ice bag on the side of her face Zecora hit her as she said, "I kept geeking out about what she was hitting me with! That's the worst part!"

to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

It was night time in the Rich manor Filthy was shaking as he trotted around , he heard laughing and turned to look in to a room to see his daughter playing patty cake with a ghost lady and he looked away before looking back.

the lady had the same pale fur and hair of the half ghost king living in everfree and green eyes She was dressed in black and white too, it looked like a black wedding dress with a white ribbon around her waist wait heel boats and she was tall and Filthy couldn't help but blush as the ghost lady was pretty as could be! He gulped at the sight of the ghost mare acting like she was diamond tiara's mom.

then he notice it the same logo on the ghost king was on the ghost ladies dress on the part on her stomach only visible as she used a front hoof to adjust the veil.

next morning while Twilight had left her meeting with Zecora with a black eye he ran up to the half ghost Zebra colt who was currently trotting with applebloom and a semi weary Scootaloo and Sweete belle.

the Zebra took on hi ghost form and summoned his tail to show off his flight as Scootaloo stomped the ground and yelled out, "NOT FAIR!"

the rich stallion walked up, "I am terribly sorry oh Prince of the land of the dead!" he said trying to sound respectively, "But I seems my house is being haunted by a ghost bearing your family's crest I take it!" he said pointing to the altered Danny phantom logo made to be p in a pe for phantom pony upon Zeta's flank.

Zeta held his chin with his hoof, "Ok Grandpa is still in the human world as a wandering spirit trying to find grandma so that rules out Grandma, Aunty Jazz isn't still alive and not part ghost so that only lease one Fenton lady! Take me to the manor My Aunt Dani is in your house!"

the stallion nodded as he trotted along right now Diamond Tiara out with silver spoon so he gulped and as Soon as the four were in the front door The ghost lady form the night before now named Dani came In and picked up Zeta!.

the ghost lady through him In the air only to giggle when he floated, "Zeta! My little nephew so good to see you I haven't seen you sense you were six at my father's death day party in the ghost zone at your daddy's ice palace!"

the filly all blinked at the statement as Sweete belle blinked, "Is that like birthdays but for ghosts?" the half ghost prince nodded and said, "yeah"

Applebloom point at Dani and said, "I love the dress!"

Filthy was shaking as he raised a hoof, "I am sorry to cut in but I want to know why you were acting like you were my daughter's mom miss ghost !" he sound scared

Dani giggled and quickly turned into her living form same fur, mane tail eye and cutie mark as her brother but she was still so pretty she put Fleur de lis to shame as she flipped her long flowing raven mane making the newly divorced dad's haw drop as she said, "That's half ghost to you!"

Dani who was now outfitless like most mares used her front left hoof to close Filthy's jaw, "And why I am acting like I am your daughter's mommy that's simple My ghost side is am ubume or ghost mom my instinct little makes me adopt the foal that needs a mommy the most as my own!" she said changing back into a ghost before kissing filthy's check as she said, "So if we are going to share a daughter let's be civil!" she then vanished leaving the stallion wide eyed shaking and red faced.

Scootaloo blinked,"… and Diamond had a mom…. How horrible of a mother was spoiled?" she asked raising an eye.

Sweete belle held a hand out and said, "I think your missing the important thing it Zeta is now Diamond's cousin!"

Zeta's ghost sense went off and said, "Ok that wasn't my aunty!" He ran out to see ponies running as what looked like a ghostly pony with pale Green fur red eyes black mane and tail in damaged samurai armor, with broken arrows in his back and what looked like a spear in his mouth.

the pegasus Filly held a hoof out and gulped, "is it friendly?" it then went to stab Zeta making him fly up as the Filly said, "Ochimusha or fallen warriors are anything but! They fell in battle now all they want to do is fight!"

the ghost warrior despite being an earth pony took to the air and in a moment Zeta's left hoof glow making a green energy blade that blocked the spear and his right hoof did the same thing letting him slash the pony's helmet knocking it off to reveal a bold head,"… don't know why death makes them bold though!?"

the ghost stallion then dropped his spear and went in for a headbutt only for Zeta to drop the swords and go to an energy shield when the ghost warrior jumped back Zeta smirked dropped his shield and waved his left hoof sending off ice spikes.

The spikes hit the ghost in the stomach making him avoid but Zeta said, "Got yeah!" In a moment a portal opened up and sucked it back into ghost zone!

the ghost zebra land returned to living form and trotted off proudly in victory!

Scootaloo blinked and ran off, "THAT WAS AWESOME HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" Zeta tapped the ground opening a portal and said, "the only power I don't have is my dad's ghostly wail I can open portals in and out of the ghost Zone! If you want to do see you can but the living walk through walls in the ghost zone!"

Sweete belle held her chin, "… Gee I don't know if my parents would want me trotting around the after life!...never though I would be saying that!" she added as the poral closed.

Meanwhile in every free.

Danny's cocoon broke open showing his living form he held his head as Zecora trotted over and grabbed his face and kissed him deeply before smiling and backing away.

the new king of the ghost sighed, "Well let's see how it changed! GHOSTING GHOST!" In a moment his rings now black came out changing him! His ghost form looked mostly the same but now he had wings white skeletal and covered in green ghostly fire!

he had a white hood and cape making his wings appear to vanish as he folded them closed, around his head was a greenish silver band with a skull on it acting as his ground! He lowered the hood and looked to his wife and asked, "So how do you like it?"

Zecora had hearts in her eyes and in a moment tackled her husband, "Come to Zecora husbando your waifu needs to kiss you!"

about five hours later Danny in living form went out of the house to see what looked like a Pony with no lower body but the spine for it trotting around on his back legs and he was a unicorn no mane no eyes but pale green as he hovered a letter to Danny and said, "letter for you your majesty!"

Danny took it and opened it with his horn, "What is this then!" he read it as he said, "Oh it's form my dad! He found out were the guys in white are keeping my mom and wants my help in getting her back ok then that'll be a day trip!"

he was about to open a portal but A royal guard trotted off shaking as he hand and invite as he sighed, "Tell your princess I'll be there in a week I have things to do!" he then opened a ghost zone portal spread his wings and as his back legs became a tail flow off in the ghost zone!

he flow off super fast crossing a barrier that make him return to human form, his human ghost form looked like his full ghost counterpart with Green eyes the crown of fire and the wings as he sighed and said, "Well now I guess I'll deal with this for awhile!"

Elsewhere.

applejack was trotting around the Farm with Trenderhoof's ghost " you sure it's oh for yah to be out of the house?"

Trenderhoof smiled, "Relax I learned how to make a clone form Zeta this morning when he came to pick up applebloom and her friends as long as my clone is in the house the good luck will continue with no bad luck! I am just happy to be able to leave the farm no offense but it is horrible to be suck in one place!

the mare adjusted her hat, "yeah I bet it is!"

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Lofty was walking with her wife holiday as she said, "I am telling you this ghost nonsense it just that…" in a moment her eyes widen as Zeta in his ghost form trotted through her and he turned and said, "BOO!"

the mare then said, "Ok I was wrong!" she then fainted into her wife's arms. Before Holiday could say a world Scootaloo hold a hoof out and said, "You just made my aunty faint Zeta!"

The Zebra colt turned into his living form and counter with, "All I did was Say boo in my ghost form not my fault you silly ponies don't know any better!" his eyes glowing ghostly Green as holiday backed away gulping as she said, "Gee Scootaloo with an interesting new friend you have there!"

Sweete belle walked up to them, "he offered to take us to the after life would they be an ok or a no way?" she asked Holiday then fainted on top of her wife at the statement!

Silver spoon walked up looked to Zeta who quickly went ghost making her gallop away "GHOST!"

the striped Colt then looked to Scootaloo, "See.. didn't even say boo there! I am offended by it all!" in a moment his ghost sense triggered.

Applejack rolled her eyes and said, "Gee What is it this time?" her eyes widened as the delivery ghost form early trotted by as he looked at the stunned little filly.

the ghost then asked, "What I am just trying to do my job!"

that is when lofty woke up and screamed, "WERE IS YOUR PLOTTT?"

the ghost some how made his left hoof into a claw and summoned a green scythe as he smirked and said, "Don't have one but can I have yours?" the mare fainted again covering her back side.

the ghost then trotted off as he said, "At least I ask the female teke teke they just steal your plot! To make you there replacement!"

Sweete belle blinked before letting out a flat," …. I wet myself!" She jumped as the ghost came back as he hovered out a letter and hand it to Zeta.

Zeta made his left hoof into a claw and opened it as the he said, "Thanks mr post man!" the Teka teka nodded and left saying, "Don't mention it!"

apple bloom watched as Zeta's claw became a hoof and she asked, "How did you do that?"

Zeta rolled his eyes, "Spectral body manipulation I can alter my body to any shape! Giving myself a hand is as simple as making funny faces! With is how I end up being a cyclopes for a week when it got stuck!"

why the Filly's blink a grown mare named Lyra looked at him smiling, "I can't wait to be a ghost I'll have a hand on each leg!" she said happily before trotting off.

Scootaloo blinked before saying, "Anyone else worried she'll end her life to become a ghost now just to get four hands?" she sounded worried.

Zeta rolled his eyes, "That is called suicide and I hope not the ghost by that are horrible! Oh look it's form my aunt Jazz!" he then pulled it out and started reading it, "dear Zeta if you are seeing this leader I died!" his raised and eye brow as the cutie mark crusaders looked at it eyes widened.

the zebra continued, "now I am a ghost in the ghost zone I'll be following the Boomerang to your father or you! So please step into the ghost zone so I can find you and get unlost, stalker would love to have my pelt , I don't want to be deader then dead short stack!"

the colt opened a portal with a clap and said, "Well I am off to go found my other aunt!" he looked to the girls, "Want to come? It would be a help in the ghost zone ghost can't walk through walls but the living can!"

the cutie mark crusaders looked at eachother before heading in it just in time for Scootaloo's aunts to wake up and for her to wave, "bye aunties Going to the after life be back later!" she then walked it the portal closed and the two mares fainted.

Meanwhile in the ghost zone on the pony side Danny now back In equine form thanks to being on that side had added claws to his front hooves of his ghost form and he was on a rock with his mother and father .

his mother now a living pegasus mare with her son's living form fur color, red mane and tail but in her blue jumpsuit altered to fit a pony. She was hovering as she said, "I am telling you we been that way!?"

Jack who was now a ghostly blue unicorn stallion with white mane and tail in a green jumpsuit with white boots and belt. His front hooves covered in robotic handed gauntlets giving him hands as he point to his wife with the left index finger, "I am telling you honey we been there! Look just ask our son he's the guy running the ghost zone dear!"

before Danny could say anything the boomerang came in and hit his head making him go "FUCK!" as he formed an ice block to hold on his head, "RIGHT IN THE GOT DAM HORN! There is not words for how painful that was!" but the tracker on flying kept on flying.

Maddie then point to where it was coming form, "our daughter is that way the way I want to go!"

At with point Danny rolled his eyes as he said, "Somethings never change!"

Elsewhere on an ice rock Applebloom was sliding on the ice having fall on her hooves looking at how her tail was lower to the ground thanks to phasing, "…. This is weird.."

Scootaloo was in the air happily, "I CAN FLY HERE I CAN FLY!" she then did a little spin and let out a cry of , "IT'S THE MOST WONDERFUL PLACE EVER!"

Sweetie belle put a hoof to her lips, "shsshhs ! do you not see the creepy castle!"

Zeta rolled his eyes, "that's my dad's castle and my childhood home Sweetie!" The Three fillies eyes widened. A moment later the boomerang came in hit Zeta on the back of the head knocking him down face first as he added, "I HATE THAT TRACKING DEVICE! I HATE IT!" he said holding ice on the back of his head!

At with point he heard tapping and looked up to see his mother wearing silver hoof shoves tapping on the ice looking at the four foals as Zeta said, "Oh beep! I got a letter telling me aunt jazz died and she want help to be found!" he said pointing at the flying boomerang.

Zecora sighed, "Then follow me! I know my son can take care of himself but you three are as doomed as a in a fire here, after all to you three the ground is very hollow!"

they then followed her to what looked like a garage she hit a button as she dusted off the specter speeder fitted for ponies as Zeta made his hind legs into the tail he smiled, " Girls meet my grandpa's best invention the specter speeder made of metal form the living would much like most of the foundation here this craft can fly in the ghost zone carrying the living with out fear of falling into the endless void of darkness fire and pain the ghost zone rests on top of!"

the fillies eyes widened as they got in quickly as they said, "GOT IT!"

Zecora got in the steering wheel had brake and gas on it in two buttons as she sat down taking a moment to buckle a seat belt as she said, " Buckle up if you, three you aren't a tree!"

Sweetie belle copied zecora's action as did Applebloom but Scootaloo rolled her eyes, 'you weren't even trying on that one!"

in a moment the thing took off and Scootaloo went flying hitting her head on metal next to Zecora making her eyes spin as Zecora rolled her eyes and pulled out an ice pack and put it on her head. " foals they can be such fools!"

to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

In the ghost Zoe Jack was flying using his unicorn horn to carry his wife while Danny lagged in front before he held out his new clawed hoof hand to stop the specter speeder and he saw Zeta fly up as he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Zeta held up a hoof, "aunty jazz died so we are looking for her by following the boomerang!" In a moment he notice Maddie and moved over to her flying with his ghostly tail and asked, "Gram gram?"

In a moment Maddie squealed happily and hugged the little ghost foal or tried but her solid arms won't let her hug him so Zeta took on his living form and let his grandma holding as she nuzzled him, "FINALLY MY GRANDBABY!"

Jackie held out his gauntlet opening the door tp the speeder, "I'm just going to put my wife in here it'll give her and our daughter in law Zecora chance to bond while we find Jazz!"  
before the door closed Zeta flow out in ghost form again and waved to his mother.

Danny rolled his eyes, "My wife and mother alone together not good And also Zeta care to explain why you though it was a good idea to enter the ghost zone with your three new friends!"

Jack looked in and said, "why they are all girls! That a boy!" he then messed up his grandson's mohawk! Said foal was Black white and red all over.

Zeta said, "… they asked to come and well I couldn't say no to apple bloom!" he said only for his Father to roll his eyes.

the new king of the ghost zone said, "oh Great she already has my boy whipped! And they are what Ten? You know what let's go to finding my sister already!" they all then took off.

they soon came to the Boomerang stopped on a rock and Danny landed on it and tapped it he could hold it in ghost form showing it was made of ghostly matter not the original. "Ok so it was thrown form here on the edge between human and Equestria ghost zone!"

He flapped his wings out of reflex even though he was hovering with his ghostly tail, "So I know my sister won't leave form this spot willingly!"

Jackie smirked and said, "Allow me Danny boy!" he said as he hit a button on his gauntlet showing a field arrive around them, "My gauntlet have ecto remnant viewing it can show us still of what happened within ten miles around us by reading the left behind ectoplasm but it takes all day to charge up so here we go!"

Within the field they saw a silhouette of a younger version of Maddie with Jack's ghost like mane and behind her what looked like a stallion in a hat with a skull face silhouette behind her.

Danny raised and eye brow as he head to the skull faced one in the hat, "Well now this is amazing Dad! But I feel like Walker is behind this! Let me try something!"

he then held his clawed hooves together opening lots of little mirrors around them as he said, "I haven't had time to work on this power yet so I am still sloppy I can only get view around someone I am looking for not the someone!"

Jack split into a clone as Danny split into multiple clones looking at all the ghost energy mirros showing things then one of the two jack's said "FOUND HER!"

he saw a female hoof in a basic jump suit that looked like Danny's old one with a white ghostly mane in the way. A reflection on the metal even showed the full body Jazz looked like a ghostly pegasus with her brother's colors but her mom's looks with the ghostly mane as Danny smiled and closed the other mirrors.

Danny then tapped it and the mirror flow off, "Follow it! the mirror will fly to the one real one it is copying!"

the hunt took off as Zeta clapped and said, "Impressive!" he then flow off as what looked like a giant ghost dog jumped up and licked him covering him in slime while it panted, "EEEEEEEEEEE I've been slimed!" Amoment later he froze himself in a nice cube before making it melt by making his mane and tail turn fire like cleaning the slime off him.

Danny petted the dog as they flow and said, "Cujo you could be help!" he whistled making the ghost dog follow.

before long they came to looked like a ghost prison and the mirror flow in and Cujo barked as Danny reformed his legs and sat on the large dog like it was a battle ride as he called out, "WALKER RETURN MY SISTER!"

Walker then materialized shaped like and Earth pony but he point with a hoof in his giant form , "And why should I do that! You didn't follow my rules so someone has to pay!"

Danny point to his crown and said, "I beat pariah dark! And took his throne I make the rules walker not you! And you are breaking the number one rule messing with the royal family!" he said hopping off the dog to hover.

walker point and laughed, "THE GHOST ZONE CAN'T HAVE A PART LIVING RULER!"

Zeta then yelled out, "WERE THOSE IT SAY THAT!?"

Walker pulled out a rule book and looked through it, "… Ok it doesn't say… Little guy got me there! Respect!" he slammed it closed, "but I still ain't listening to no living breathing body! It's the principle of it!" his giant form vanished.

Danny then opened a portal before Cujo and said, "sick them boy!" the large dog roared as he ran in and in a moment screams came form the jail.

Danny looked at his claw as he count on them, "one, two three , four . five Six, Seven Eight here we go!" he then opened a portal and in a moment Cujo and Jazz came out Jazz hugging her younger brother happily, "WHAT TO GO BRO!"

the second moment a portal to Everfree opened and the speeder and the family flow through Moments later the fool ghost Jazz hugged her nephew as she happily said, "I Come her you stripped little cutie!" She then bear hugged him!

that is when the speeder door opened Zecora had taken off her hoof shoes and smiled as she held her staff in her mouth clearly she and Maddie had been trading staff fighting tips.

Scootaloo came out in time to see Cujo turn into his small cute form, "GHOST PUPPY!"

Fluttershy was trotting by say it and sadly said, "That's just sad!" before walking off.

Sweete belle came out and let out a cry, "THAT WAS EPIC!"

Apple Bloom hopped out as she gave Zeta who turned to his living form a hug, "thanks for the unbelievable time!" she then trotted off to go home her tail rubbing the underside of his chin making him go red.

Danny took on his living form as he rolled his eyes, " …. No comment! I would invite you all in but We have a ring of blood blossoms around the house to keep out trouble makers!"

jack smirked as he snapped his gauntlet's arms, "No worries Danny boy!" the Fenton rv came out, "I can summon all my tech with my ghost powers."

Danny rolled his eyes, "…. And a long week before we go meet the local royals….. I would ask you to behave dad but I know that is as impossible as asking a Fenton to not get involved with ghosts!"

Zeta jumped for joy and did a flip, " yep! No such thing as a normal Fenton!"

Meanwhile in Canterlot.

Celestia and Luna where shaking walking then a bed sheet fake ghost came out making them hug scream and cry.

Shining Armor rolled his eyes, "We are getting nowhere slow and painfully with this ghostphobia!"

to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Celestia and Luna were shaking in there castle crying as the younger one said, "I can't believe it we cried and screamed at all one hundred bed sheet fake ghosts!"

the older sister who had her make up running as crying, "I know! we're going to embarrass ourselves in front of the king of the ghosts who shown he is clearly stronger then us!"

That is when discord popped out in a ghost costume and said, "BOO BOO!" the princess held each other and cried like foals at it till Discord removed the sheet and laughed at them!

Celestia was crying, "you big fat jerk!" she said crying as she stomped the ground while saying, "you made me piddle a little!"

Luna backed away before crying, "who am I kidding I peed Too!" she said crying like a baby hugging her sister.

The lord of chaos rubbed his beard with his lion paw as he said, "well now if I know it was this easy when I was evil I would have just put on a ghost costume and said boo and won! Won't have been spectacular but it would have been practical any way I bet you want to know why I am here and why I have been away for so long right now do you?"

Celestia panted and used magic to hover tissue to her and her sister, "yes make it fast this is embarrassing."

the lord of chaos said, "I had to go against my nature and do some investigating about young Danny as he wasn't in the tapestry of fate."

the princess looked confused as he snapped his finger showing a burning fabric that had events of the past and some future events on them burning as Discord said, "the plan the path our universe was suppose to take beings like me know it watch it and act as we must to make sure it happens! How ironic I am a being of chaos but I am just following orders form a magic piece of fabric!"

Luna looked at a moment it was burning away and she had lose memory of it as he said, "the past events burning are what Danny changed by being here like giving us an after life it was suppose to be you are just gone after death for us! Unlike humans who get to keep going in a different form. The point is we have no path anymore no end game! The fabric originally said Twilight would prove her self worthy of being the only ruling princess but that's gone! Anything can happen form this point forward it's true Chaos princess get ready for it!" he said happily.

Luna shivered as she gulped, " if that was true did you truly mean all you did or was it all an act?" she asked sounding worried.

Discord held his beard, "I was so lost in character I don't even know anymore to tell you the truth princess All I know is I care about Fluttershy and I have dreamed of having many foals with her, but sadly it wasn't in the fabric but now that it's gone I can! So I am off to go get Fluttershy pregnant wish me luck prince giant chickens!" he then snapped with his bird claw and vanished.

the sisters hugged shaking in fear as they cried, "THAT'S WORST THEN THE GHOSTS!"

At that moment Fluttershy was watering plants when she noticed Discord, "hay discord were have you been!?"

the chaos lord sighed, "some family business got called to this meeting with my king my cousin Eris my brother the lord of order Acord, my dad, " he then shivered, "and my mother!"

the yellow Mare blinked, "gee you didn't tell me you had family before?" she asked as Discord pulled out a copy of the fabric of order or what was left in it, "that's because of the rules my hateful mommy set in stone for us! She rules over absolute order meaning we have to do her bidding to make the world take the turns and twist she wants making me and my family very limited in what we can do!"

the pegasus looked nervous remembering all Discord has done and that was very limited, "gee Discord what changed?" she looked a little worried.

the former villain smiled, "Danny is what changed sense arriving, he off set my mother's plan to the point she has given up on this universe! She has declared it a waste and stated let it tend to it's self as such anything is possible as me and my kind no longer have any rules to follow!"

Angel bunny had a brief case and hat on and was running away at the statement. While the yellow mare rubbed her left front hoof with her right as she said, "geee Discord I am so happy!" she said gulping nervously and backing up a bit a little worried.

Next thing she knew discord was snaked around her using his bird claw to make her look him in the eye, "I am now free to do all the things my mother forbid me form doing before Fluttershy so I am going to start with what I've want to do the most!" he then pulled her in to a kiss making her face turn so red she looked like Applejack for a second as her wings popped up in shock.

when he finally broke the kiss to give the lady some air she was red and blushing as he happily chuckled, "Mom wont' allow me and my family to have relationships but now I am free to finally say I love you Fluttershy! And dream of some day having a foal with you!"

the mare jumped at the statement covering her mouth as she let out a small cry of "yay!" before covering her mouth blushing and adding, "me and my big mouth!" next thing she knew she was pinned to the floor gulping nervously as she let out a shy cry of ," lot of emotions meeting right now, ….. but I want to say most is…..yay!"

Meanwhile in everyfree.

Twilight sparkle was looking at the Fenton RV along with the other machines Jack had set up being an outside lap with a tent over it.

the ghost was happily working on things as the princess kept trying to touch things she would get her hoof slapped by a stretched ghost tail as he said, "Lady don't mess around with things you don't understand now Can I help you and don't say getting my son in your stupid school he said he wants to go to school with his friends so that's final."

Twilight held her chin with her hoof, "then how about I invite the cutie mark crusaders too they want to attended if he accepts?"

Jack turned around to look at her pointing with his gauntlet's index finger , " that's property I don't like that so I don't like you princess! Now get out of here before I force you out of here I don't care if you are a princess you can't sentence something that's already dead to life in any form of jail! I can do what I want and you can't do a thing!"

the alicorn packed away nervously and said, "Well when you put it like that I was being a very bad pony!" she sound nervous and fearful, "I'll go and come back another time."

she then left returning to her castle that night she kept hearing a noise she came to see what looked like a transparent stallion it looked like sombra but his coat was dark blue his mane more fire like, his eyes the same his cape torn and burnt as he smirked up at her.

The Alicorn made her horn glow as she said, "DON'T YOU COME UP HERE!

The former king said, "why my lovely princess I can't come in unless invite by you!"

the next day Twilight was telling this to her friends happy Applejack had brough trenderhoof, "and then he spent all night complimenting me outside my window!"

Pinkie pie even looked confused as she asked, "Say what?"

Rainbow blinked and said, "the freak?"

Rarity was just wide eyed, "if it wasn't for it being an evil king's ghost it sounds rather nice!"

Fluttershy yawned she was clearly tired yet happy, "… yeah me and discord are trying for a baby so can we hurry this up!" they all looked at her before Spike yelled out, "I KNOW IT!"

Applejack then whistled , "Can we's all focus on this Trenderhoof you check that lsit of al lthe different ghost and ghost you know thing Twilight made what is Sombra's game!"

the ghost stallion adjusted his glasses as he said, "Found the proper name for it Hone Onna it's more rare then a male Teke teke. Any way this ghost come to make the living fall in love with them and follow them into the grave to be with them forever! … I mean I love applejack but I can wait!"

while applejack was redder then her brother Twilight was screaming, " NEVER NEVER NOT EVEN IN A MILLION YEARS!"

Trenderhoof sighed as he closed the home made book and said, "you don't have a choice he will come back every night and every time you will become more and more tempted the longer he stays dad sooner or later you'll fall for his charms and become his corpse bride and ghostly Queen!"

the purple Alicorn fainted while pinkie pie cried, "I DON'T WANT TO THROUGH MY FRIENDS WEDDING AND FUNERAL AT ONCE!"

to be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Later Twilight was bothering Danny who was in his living form trotted around ponyvile as she said, "COME ON DO SOMETHING ABOUT MY GHOST PROBLEM!"

The halfa rolled his eyes, "And what is it you want me to do?"

the princess of friendship said, "YOU'RE THE KING OF THE GHOST ORDER HIM TO STOP OR DESTORY HIM SOMETHING!" She said worried and flat out demanding.

Danny's eyes glow for a moment making her take a step back as he chuckled, "the living royals have no say in ordering around the land of the dead and it's ruler!"

the purple Mare gulped and looked nervous as she held a hoof up, "pretty please help me with my ghost problem?" she asked scared and crying to sound polite.

the new ghost king chuckled, "let's walk through it princess his type of ghost can naturally travel between the living and ghost realms if I send him back to the ghost zone he will just return so I can't banish him!"

the mare then held up her front hooves drawing the thermos in the air as she said, "Trap him then!" she sounded so hopefully.

the ghost king rolled his eyes, "Lady, his ghost type teleport to their targets location when the sun goes down to capture him means the sun would have to be shining for ever and that would lead to everything burning while the other side freezes so the rules of the ghost zone and living nature won't allow his capture for more than a few hours! Making the effort pointless stupid a waste of time!"

Twilight's left eye bugged at the statement as she said, "Ok destroy him!"

Danny picked up a package he came to pick up as he laughed, "Lady the light of Day destroys him every time it touches him! Yet every night he will respawn he can not be destroyed and I don't feel like fighting the same guy every night just to buy you more time before his love spell works and you become his corpse bride! And if I say stop we all know he won't, so No matter what you will end up dead and the bride of King sombra's ghost!"

Twilgiht sparkle was crying and there was a gasp or horror as her parents just so happened to have showed up as Danny went ghost and said, "I'll leave you to say your goodbyes!" he then vanished form sight.

Later on Twilight was chained to her bed with a magic jammer on, "MORE CHAINS SPIKE!"

Spike had his left eye twitching, "I will never unhear my mother figure saying that!" he yelled in horror as he chained her up as he added, "I mean the buck is this! I mean! This is messed up as it gets!"

The princess then said, "And if it stops me form becoming the Corpse bride of King Sombra's ghost it's worth it! this way it doesn't matter how much I struggle I will not be able to answer his call!" she said only to see her left hoof came up shattering the chains as her eyes widened, "…. Right I'm an alicorn so I have earth pony super strength ….. somehow I forgot that!" she sounded embarrassed as she added, "I am so a fucking Ghost bride!" she said crying as she held spike, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE AND GET MARRIED AT THE SAME TIME! I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE! AND WHAT WILL THE OTHER PRINCESS SAY!"

Spike held her back crying as Sombra ghost poked his head in the window as he said, "Gee what a loving relationship you would have to be a special monster to try and brake it up, What pony is that kind of monster. …. I am!" he then laughed as he started sweet talking Twilight again!

the princess rain covering her ears with her wings yelling, "LALALALAL I CAN'T HEAR YOUR LOVE SPELL GHOST GUY! LALALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Spike crossed his arms, " pardon my human but this is Fucking fucked the fucking got dam fucking hell up! Fuck!" was all the dragon could say as he flapped his wings to cover his eyes.

the next day no one could find Twilight in the castle making her friends split up.

Applejack was with Trenderhoof who was leading him, "y'all is sure this is the only way to tell!?"

Trenderhoof nodded as he opened a portal to the crystal emperor as he said, "big time! The story always end with the living partner taken and there no longer need mortal shell hugging the ghost's earthly remains at the site of said ghost grave!"

they then head out in to the cold Trenderhoof magical giving applejack a thick orange coat as he said, "Easily my most metro power!" he said lampshading it. as they came to the artic as Applejack said, "Ok this looks to be wear Sombra was blasted but ah's don't see!" she then felt something under hoof and looked down to see a tail under the snow around the emperor.

her eyes widened as it looked like Twilight's she then knocked the snow off in a hurry and sure enough their was Twilgiht sparkle hugging what looked like Sombra's Skeleton , the bones looked to have been holding her back the princess of friendship now as dead as the bones she held.

Applejack cried as Trenderhoof held her and said, "it's ok I'm here I'm here! Twilight is still around in the ghost zone! We'll find her! I promise you!" the orange mare then held her ghost boyfriend.

Meanwhile in the ghost zone on an island that was a ghostly copy of the crystal emperor.

an alicorn trotted it was Twilight looking like her future self with she now would never become in life her coat was paler almost looking like a slightly more purple version of her mother's her mane and tail was just as ethereal as it was in the future but more flame like then star like, it had the same colors. Her eyes now bright Green and glowing. Her jewelry and hooves shoves silver In color just like the band of the element of magic.

the Ghostly Royal was on an balcony looking down at the slightly more medieval ghost ponies below as Sombra her husband trotted up to her, in a moment she smiled and nuzzled him happily her wings flaring a bit as she smiled.

Sombra smiled as he lifted his head to give his taller than him wife a kiss.

Meanwhile in the living world Rainbow had cleared up the snow storm outside the crystal emperor and was looking at Twilight's bodycrying, "THIS IS SO THE OPPOSITE OF AWESOME!"

Pinkie pie had flat hair rolling around crying and kicking like a little foal, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Rarity was crying to the point her make up was running, "No no no! Who knows what is happening to her within the ghost zone! Married to that brute!"

Fluttershy held her stomach looking green, "I am sorry I have morning sickness already yeah it's horrible but I have to throw up now!" she then bend over and vomited on the snow.

the yellow mare's head looked to be spinning when she was done, "…. How did cadance make this look so easy."

At that point Cadance landed holding Flurry heart as she used magic to set her husband down only for the family of three to cry at the sight before them.

Cadance frowned as she rocked to try and calm flurry heart down, "… it's ok…. Aunty Twilight is still somewhere in some place…hopefully well…"

shining armor was growling, "I WILL KILL HIM! I WILL RESURRECT HIM JUST TO KILL HIM!"

trenderhoof raised his only eye brow as he said, "wouldn't it just be easier to poop on the grave that seems just as disrespectful to the dead but less work to me! And that means something I am a ghost!"

the living stallion fired a blast form his horn it went right through Trender as he turned to leave as the ghost stallion said, "… princess I think your husband just became a raciest!" Applejack nodded along.

to be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the elements were gathered outside the remains of the library all crying over a picture of Twilight as Rarity cried, "I will miss her so much! She had style she had grace and would punch the bad guys in the face if she had too!"

Pinkie pie was playing a sad tune on the bagpipes with cheesy while Fluttershy held and petted Spike who was crying, "I WANT MY MOMMY BACK!" the yellow mare blinked before saying, "then maybe you should have called her that when she was alive Spike…"

Applejack rolled her eyes as she let out a flat, "y'all realize death ain't the end no mores!" she said pointing to trenderhoof beside her, "Case in point my dead colt friend!"

At that point Rainbow cried and yelled out, "SHE WAS THE MARE THAT HELPED ME ACCEPT THE FACT I LIKE OTHER MARES!"

they then heard a voice say, "Say what now?" they then turned to see Twilight in her new ghost form looking uncomfortable. While Rainbow looked like she want to disappear Applejack was singing a song about told you so as a duet with Trenderhoof

then walked up Sombra's ghost changed his horn normal the purple mist gone and he was dressed more like his good mirror self.

before anyone did a think Twilight held out a wing in front of Sombra as she said, "time flow faster in our little city state in the ghost zone before fixing it I had reformed him we fell truly in love something even my sister in law confirmed we even have a son and….. WAIT WHERE THE HELL IS DARKLIGHT!?" so shocked she used a human bad word.

Sombra rolled his eyes, "you are the one who told him he could go play with the other ghost colt he sensed dear! Ten minutes ago! Remember!"

the ghost Queen held her hoof to her chin and had small flash back of passing by a hayburger stand and being distracted for a moment before saying yeah to a question a little colt asked her and she blinked before saying, "Well buck…" She looked to rainbow and said, "I am flattered dashe but I like Stallions! And I'm married, with a colt! So sorry your feelings are for not, try rarity!"

Rarity rolled her eyes, "No I like stallions too?" with triggered Rainbow dash to yell out, "IS THERE ANY SINGLE FILLY FOOLERS IN THIS TOWN!" no hooves went up and Dashie cried, "… I'm going to die alone!"

the ghostly Umbra rolled his eyes, "yes how horrible!" he said giving no pity to the mare as he died alone.

Spike then crossed his arms, "I am not calling him dad!"

Fluttershy then raised and hoof, "…. Anyone else thing it's weird Sombra married the mare who killed him or was that the turn on?" she asked kind of scared of the answer.

Meanwhile in ever free!

Sweete belle and apple bloom were watching with hearts in their eyes at the fight in the air.

Zeta who had a ghostly tail in the air was panting as the other ghost colt his age mocked him.

the colt Dark light had his father's colors but his mother's eyes and was an alicorn his horn glowing ghostly green as he fired off his ghost ray!

Only for Zeta to quickly make a ghost shield and charge his shield soon wrapped around Darklight and shocked him.

Leaving the ghostly umbra prince to turn to black mist and slip out laughing as he did so, "Really nice try!"

the zebra then blow out an icy wind and in a moment the mist was in a cube of ice and fell to the ground where it shattered and the other young ghost shock his head as he said, "…. That was good!"

Scootaloo then trotted up spotted Sweete belle eyeing Darklight while Applebloom was her normal love sick puppy self for Zeta and she crossed her front hooves as she sat down, "Great now I am the only filly with out ghostly crush!"

Darklight shock his head before firing off another ghost ray only for Zeta to split in two making Applebloom's face turn redder then her big brothers.

the two zebra colts fired off ghost rays in return making DarkLight turn to mist to avoid only for one Zeta to once more breath out ice freezing the mist but this time it was on the ground.

the other one tackled the cube of ice as the other one counted, "One two THREE YOUR OUT!" the two stripped ghost remerged and took on their living forms as Darklight returned to his solid form shattering the ice and shivering.

the ghostly alicorn colt held out his right hoof, "Well you won fair and square!" Zeta shock his hoof and smiled.

that is when Zecora wondered over and smiled as all she saw was her son playing with a new friend as she happily said, "it is About time we have a moment of peace, that last more than a minute, and I won't be mute about it."

At that point Twilight and Sombra showed up and in a moment Darklight galloped up to his mother and the ghostly alicorn got down and nuzzled her son, "oh their you are!" She then notice sweete belle being love sick and giggled, "And look you have a little admirer HAY SWEETE BELLE HE IS SINGLE AND FREE TOO NIGHT!" both foals turned red.

Zecora then pushed Apple Bloom to her own son, "Make this cute little date a double between Applebloom and my little zeta now boy don't be mute!" Zeta couldn't say a word as he was black white and red all over.

Sombra petted his red in the face son's head," a little lady killer aren't you my colt!" he said proudly.

Scootaloo rolled her eyes, "Great now I am the only filly I know dateless On a Saturday! You know what I am going to go maybe I'll bump into a handsome young ghost!" she said not liking her luck.

Meanwhile Filthy Rich was in hos manor setting up a lot of things meant to keep ghost away around tiara's room while she was a sleep and when he went to his on bed room and laid down he soon felt something on top of him and opened his eyes and turned red.

Dani was on top of him in her looking form using her front left hoof to play with his man as her left front hoof made him look at her, "filthy filthy you naughty naughty colt!" the rich stallion let out a shocked horse sound and turned red.

The half ghost mare giggled, "I am half living I could just turn into my living form to go see our baby girl!" she said in a sweet tone with hints of anger making the Stallion shake under her.

he was about to speak but she used her unicorn form to close his mouth and she said, "you naughty naughty stallion you know I am half alive and can avoid all those things so That either means one of two things one you don't like me meaning I am going to have to go to extremes to keep my little tiara!" her eyes flashing a ghostly red making him gulp, "or the naughty colt thinks mommy and daddy should play in a rough but fun way! The choice is yours!"

Flihty was red as he said, "…. Lot of conflicting emotions right now!" Dani giggled as she took on her ghost form and made a riding crop out of ghost energy, "then it's a good thing I put those sound blocking spells all over this room as I know this day would come! Now you be a good little stallion and leave all the work to me!"

Filthy gulped as he said, "I'm scared but delighted!" Was all he could say in panic

the next day Filthy's mane was a mess as he left his bed room shaking on his legs as he groaned, "…. You need to train for some shit like that!"

that is when Tiara trotted out yawning and notice her dad who said, "Just had a date with your new ghost mom!" the filly's eyes sparkled at the statement.

That is when Danny in his ghost form trotted through the walls the antighost charms turning to ash as he passed showing off his power as he spoke with glowing eyes, "yes about that I would like a word with you Mr Rich!"

Filthy gulped as he said, "…. You know after last night I will die happy no matter what!"

to be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Days later Rainbow was blush as she trotted beside her new marefriend Jazz repeating, "Pretty pretty ghost!"

they then passed Twilgiht crying hovering a hankie as she watched Darklight walk into the school of friendship, "My son's first day of school! I WAS NOT READY!" she said crying.

the blue mare rolled her eyes, "Even as a ghost really egghead really look at how embarrassed the little dude is! Your making a scene!"

the ghostly alicorn stuck her head up, "Oh Rainbow you just don't know yet! Now I most be off! The princess gathering is coming now and I want to be their to great Danny Zecora and Zeta!"

Derpy blinked as she looked between Jazz and Rainbow and said, "…. We have a lot of ponies who are necro in this town!" she said pointing it out clearly, " …. I don't get it I don't get what is the apply of dating someone who is done breathing! Not judging you just don't understand you!"

In a moment Jazz made a clone and both kissed Rainbow dash's checks making the living pegasus's wings pop as she turned red and Derpy nodded and said, "I get it know! you guys are nasty!" she said grossed out.

the cross eyed mare walked off with a mutter of, "pervert!"

Meanwhile in Canterlot Twilight stepped out making Luna and Celestia hug and cry as she said, "Really nags Still?"

Cadance nodded but said, "But they aren't running to go hide under their beds, peeing or pooing so progress Lots of progress! Also Ember couldn't make it She doesn't want nothing to do with ghosts! …. Also the reason Shining refused to come!"

the ghostly alicorn rolled her eyes, " this is why Darklight will never sing a son about his uncle shining armor, like I once sung a song about Him! At least Flurry is cool! If he lets her out of his sight! I mean…honestly! I am the one who dove head first on to sombra literarily flying at the chance to marry him! Talk to me! And also this better be good! I am missing the perfect chance to try for another foal!"

Luna raised and hoof, "Really how many do you hope to have?" she asked just curious but her eyes widened when Twilight said, 'Ten or more the after life is longer then life we'll see!"

Celestia shivered, "bad mental image!" At that point Zeta popped into visible in ghost form and said, "hi hi lady!"

the prince of the Sun fell over breathing into a paper bag she had kept hidden incase of paper bag emergencies her eyes wide as she breathed in to it slowly and deeply.

At with point Danny appeared form a burst of fire in his new ghost form his new front claws scratching on the floor as he walked making a just plan horrible sound as Zecora simple used the door rolling her eyes at her son and husband dramatic moments.

Luna also pulled out a paper bag to breath into like her older sister as Zecora asked, "this is who runs this country, What is this?" she said flatly pointing at how the princesses of the sun and moon did not look like much as one was scared by a little colt who just said hi and the other one was panicking over the sound of some pony trotting.

Twilight sat on her throne for the meeting with a smile and said, "Oh I am digging the Claws I have been trying to get my husband to commit to those!" Cadance then shot the mare she use to foalsit a strange look as the ghost lady said, "…. What they would have gone with his old evil king look perfectly! Plus they are perfect for mane brushing! Get your head out of the bad place Sis!"

the prince of love looked embarrassed as she said, " Oh well sorry about that!" she said hiding her red face with a wing.

Zeta then blinked before saying, "… I don't get it!" Danny petted his son on the head, "some day not soon you will my boy you will! But again not soon!"

the zebra mare rolled her eyes as she said, "Most we do this when it comes to a ghost?" her tone clearly showing she found this stupid and sickening.

Celestia got her self together keeping the bag in hoof as she said, "Well now… moving on greetings to the lord , lady and prince of the dead!" She said bowing slightly scared by what she just said!"

Danny rolled his eyes as he said, " I do not like any of you living alicorns!" Luna jumped to the roof at the statement while Cadance looked worried, Celestia just shivered as Danny's eyes glowed, "you go around calling yourselves immortal well news flash immortality is impossible your just longed lived! Death will claim you all and when it does I will personally welcome you to the ghost zone!"

The princess of love gulped as she said, "I wet myself" Was all she could say as she gulped and Danny smirked turning to a friendly smile.

the ghost king then lowered his hood and said, "But that is years form now at least in Cadance's place!" Luna and Celestia's eyes bugged at the statement!

Twilight then sniffed her teacher making the solar princess look confused shocked and scared, "yep you can smell how close she is to her expiring date!" the living's eyes widened.

Celestia raised and hoof and asked, "I am sorry did you just say you can smell how close I am to dying?" they all nodded.

Zeta then hovered up to Luna and sniffed her, " you're close to prettiest princess!" the princess of the night blinked not sure how to take that statement!

Danny rolled his eyes as she grabbed his son by the ghostly tail and pulled him away form luna, "you don't go around sniffing ladies Zeta! I am sorry about my son he gets excited but let's move on form Luna and Celestia's coming deaths shall we!"

the princess of the Sun was breathing in the bag as she said, "thank you very much!" She added before breathing into the bag!

Danny then rolled his eyes as he said, "any thing else or is this friendly meet and greet over my father in law is coming soon! And I would like to be ready to house a warlord in my palace in the ghost zone! The far frozen can only do so much for housekeeping!"

At that point Zeta sneezed making an ice spike fire form his nose that land just inches form Luna's head making the princess of the night faint as he said, "sorry I am allergic to phenoxies!"

Celestia then trotted out to tell her loyal bed to fly to Fluttershy before that happened again, "I am taking no chance!"

Later on when the night came down Celestia was trotting around her castle when out walked the pony version of Vlad's ghost form with a sickening smile, "happy death day princess!"

Celestia flow rapidly but were ever she went Vlad appeared with ghostly speed charging an ectoblast in a moment she crashed into her sister making them both fall and find themselves surrounded by vlads as she said, "Not far!"

they then fired on the princess, the next morning the city of Canterlot woke up to Vlad wearing the alicorn amulet attacking it making Danny show up with a growl, "Really so that' why the princess were close to death you killed them!"

Vlad smiled and said, "Just like I died in space Danny boy!" he then fired off a powerful red ghost ray only for Danny to open portals so it went in one and came out right at the amulet destroying it making Vlad growl as he charged.

Danny kept using the portal shield defense so every last one of Vlad's attacks hit him, "all you do is now pointless the amulet destroyed by your own stupidity, I don't even want to fight you anymore!"

before long Vlad yelled before Danny opened his mouth and let out a consecrated ghostly wail that seemed to make Vlad shatter as he sighed Cadance then walked out and quickly made the sun go down and the moon raise as she said, "so what off to go find my aunties?"

Danny nodded as he said, "but even I know such power hardly leaves the land of the living!"

Meanwhile in ponyvile Apple Bloom was waking up she trotted into the bath room where her eyes widened and she yelled she had a horn and wings with yellow feathers slowly fading to red and Celestia's cutie mark that is when Applejack came in and her eyes widened.

the element of harmony then yelled out, "GANG APPLEBLOOM IS AN ALICORN NOW!"

the same thing was happening with Sweete belle, to the point at school Scootaloo blinked, "So now I am single and the only one not a princess great just great!" she said feeling left out.

to be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Equestria was in a panic Cadance was pointing around at Jack and he asked, "HAS YOUR SON FOUND MY AUNTS IN THE GHOST ZONE!"

Jack then check his wrist and said, " yes but he is still trying to get them to stop crying… I mean Grow up ladies! Everyone dies! It's nature!"

Meanwhile in Everfree Scootaloo was trotting and muttering to herself, "Can't fly only one of my friends who is single and not an alicorn! Yeah life is just going your way Scootaloo old girl!" she said sarcastically

That is when she notice a ghostly young changeling looking like how they use but colors inverted making him look creepy well that and he had a black mane like a pony and was her age with glowing red eyes.

the little Filly backed away as the young ghost walked up to her, "Hi Am I am Vald master the second ghostly son of Vlad Plasmius the killer of the princess and the now dead Queen Chrysalis!" black rangs came and make him look like a normal current look Changeling colt , with Green eyes a blue shell, black antlers and green armor plates " but I don't want to be a super villain!" he said sadly.

Scootaloo blinked as she said, " Well you don't have to be!" that is when they notice a strange red ball of light and the new halfa went ghost again and made a energy shield as it flow at them!

he then dropped the shield to spit out a ghost ray of Red color at it only for the ball to become a ring so it passed through before taking on a ghostly form that was vaguely Alicorn like and made of red fire.

the Alicorn ghost thing roared letting out a sonic scream that knocked both back! Scootaloo was now in the air falling as she screamed, "CAN'T FLY!" Only for the new half to split into two and one to grab her and fly her.

the pegasus was red as she said, "…. I can chest ghostly crush off my list of things my friends have and I don't now!"

Vlad junior blinked and blushed as the Alicorn thing flow up to them and in a moment the little colt bite it his mouth going through it as he spit, "YUCK! HATE!" he sound grossed out, "it's nothing but a ball of hate with no body!"

the thing then knocked him into the ground with a two front hooved axehandle hit as he stopped inches before the ground with his wings, "Now this is interesting! I heard Danny destroyed the alicorn amulet!" in a moment he was mist and reappeared in front of his clone holding Scootaloo as he said, "could it be the Alicorn Amulet was an emotional bank made to stop All alicorns form feeling negative emotions so nightmare moon won't happen again!?"

Meanwhile in Canterlot Twilight's jaw dropped as she found the blue prints for the amulet in Celestia's study confirming it was absorbing every alicorns and almost ever pony's negative emotions making their land such a happy sugar bowl as no one was aloud to feel mad or sad for too long. " …. That bitch! Pardon my human! I am just so rightfully angry and backed up on said anger!"

Elsewhere IT was now just little Vlad holding Scootaloo as they ran form it as he said, "Ok so that's all of the alicorn's negative emotions!"

Scootaloo looked up to him and put her hooves on her hips, "And how does that help us not die by it!?"

the halfa bug horse then said, "Don't you know nothing about emotions if you don't channel your negative ones and deal with them they come to life on their own! In the kind of ghost that thing is! Normally it would be get the owner of the emotion to just deal with their feelings but more Feelings form more ponies! Making this harder! So I am about to do something risky so trust me!" he then turned around and flow right in to it Making Scootaloo scream as they seemed to merge into the thing.

the alicorn fire think looked around stunned trying to find them even opening it's self to not find them.

Meanwhile within a landscape of red clouds Scootaloo was looking around confused as Vlad put her down and she asked, "WERE ARE WE?"

Little vlad smiled and said, "in side what ever is it's mind! Sense it was still alive technically I figured it could be overshadow or possessed so I pulled you in with me!"

the orange filly ran to the right screaming coming right back to be in front of him like she ran in a circle but she only went straight and her eyes widened, "I WAS NOT READY FOR THIS! WHY TAKE ME IN WITH YOU!"

Vlad then blinked and said, "It's a mass of pony magic with out a body and I am not a pony!"

Scootaloo looked to her stunned wings growing larger like they should be as she blinked in shock as he continued, "and you're a pony! So sorry your going to have to do some meta brain to brain soul to soul merging with this thing to handle it!"

the pegasus held her head groaning as she felt it with her hoof and her eyes widened and she moved her mane out the way and looked into the bug's shining exoskeleton and their was a born."….. alicorn check off the list!"

Later on the little halfa changeling was trotting out the forest whistling past Lofty and Holiday with an alicorn Scootaloo smiling beside him making the ants faint.

Meanwhile trotting up to the road to Ponyville was a zebra stallion he had a mohawk and his left eye was closed with five slash marks over it he had the gems Zecora had but also wooden crown with feathers, a primitive Cloak as a cape. His right front hoof was a wooden peg giving him a limp.

he stopped looking at a stone locket and he opened it to reveal a painting of him Zecora Danny and the baby Zeta and he smiled, "My grandson so long! I last saw you the day your ghost sense first triggered making my daughter and her husband the phantom that trots like a pony leave to keep you safe form the other tribes greed for water and the power we had!" he closed it with a smile.

he continued his trotted with a smile, as he looked ahead to the town, "I'll be their tonight! Come on Zhang!" he said a Gem in his wooden leg glowing as he summoned what looked like a bow of energy that hovered around him for a moment before making it vanish, "Most be hearing things!"

The older Zebra continued along his path guide by thoughts of his family he had not seen in years awaiting him!

Meanwhile in ponyvilly the CMC were high hoofing going, "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS PRINCESS YAY!"

Silver spoon watched and said, "So this is how all those foals who bullied Twilgiht most now feel!"

In a moment a portal opened as Danny trotted out with the ghostly but looking the same forms of Luna and Celestia who where shaking as he said, "At least you stopped screaming in the mirror! Giant Spiders are supposed to be scared of their reflections not ghosts!" he barked out as he took on his living form.

Zecora then trotted up to her husband and nuzzled him happily as his tail intertwined with hers and they trotted off together.

Silver spoon them held out a mirror to the ghost princess making them run off in fear, "…. This isn't funny anymore!"

to be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

In Everfree zhang happily using his front hoof to hug the happy Zeta who yelled, "Grandpa Zhang!"

The warlord happily nuzzled his grand Colt, "it has been so long!" he sound happy but when Danny in his living form Trotted into the hut he got shot a glare!

The older Zebra petted his grandson on the head, "I see your father is home how about you go out and play with your friends Grandpa will be here when you get back!" Zeta then galloped out and went ghost.

Danny rolled his eyes as he said, "Look what do you want?"

The war lord form darkest Zebrica point with his real front hoof, "for one I would like you to address me with your true face!" he said demanding.

Danny point to his face, "I came in to this world alive this is my true face!" he aid clearly not trying to indulge him.

the war lord walked around him and said, "true but it's not the face not the symbol of the power and authority you hold as the king of the dead!" he said making his point!

the halfa rolled his eyes, "Look Man I am not transforming I've been in ghost form for about a few weeks none stop it feels I am getting shape shifters cramp!"

the war lord nodded and said, "very well I Want to know when you plan on returning to Zebrica with my daughter and grandson!"

the fenton looked at him, "… now why would I do that?" he asked confused.

the Zebra stallion scuffed at this, "Oh my Son in law you left as you feared other tribes trying trying to foalnap my grandcolt for his future power of ice and snow for the water giving chances. And his other future powers. He is old enough to protect himself time to return so I cam groom him to take my place!"

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "Look father in law Zeta doesn't want to be a warlord or a leader he wants to be a super hero! And he has friends and a marefriend here!"

the warlord was about to yell but Danny said, "anyway it's not like he is your only choice in a heir anymore or at least soon he won't be!"

the stallion with strips blinked before it hit him and he smiled at it, "Oh my daughter is pregnant with another ghost who trots how wonderful I am glad to be the first to hear!"

Danny rolled his eyes, "My parents were the doctors who told her so they knew first!" he said before he used his tail to dust off some confetti, "And my dad improved pinkie pie's party cannon to tell me! So sorry for the mess it made!"

the warlord rolled his eyes as he said, "Well I guess that is understandable it could not be helped that the doctor would know first. I shall hope it's another colt!" he said happily.

the halfa growled a bit and comment on, "And what if it's a filly?"

Zhang turned to leave as he said, "then I hope she has the sense to find a worthy husband like mine did to carry on the line with! Now I wish to go meet my grandson's other grandparents form what I hear they don't live up to the standards you set.

Danny sat down as he whispered, "no wonder his daughter doesn't like him!"

Meanwhile.

Zeta was in ghost form flying beside apple Bloom who was a little shaky in the air, "the weird part about grandpa is that gem in his wooden leg it lets him summon and control this bow of energy like he's a unicorn and it's made of ghost energy it's so weird sense it's so hold and ghost didn't come to be here naturally till dad arrived.

Scootaloo was flapping in the air happily be side Vlad who's hoof she was holding, " then who's to say it's unnatural Something weird about it is always a set up?"

Sweetie belle was flapping her new alicorn wings while nuzzling the blushing Darklight, "yeah beside how bad could a gem be?"

Elsewhere in the lab that sprout around the Fenton Rv Zhang was looking at a print out page of the gem in his wooden leg, "interesting I must say sorry I am form a land of warring tribes and I only judge by strength but in moments he found out about my family treasure!"

Jack nodded as he point to it, "it's not a treasure the Gem drains life to fuel it's ghostly powers it's probably why you are missing so much it insured you would be wounded and won't let you drop it till you die!"

Maddie removed her hood and said, "yes it is evil evil evil thing! You need to get rid of it!"

the warlord stuck up his nose, "to get rid of it would show weakness!" he said summoning the bow only for Jack to hit a button on his gauntlet making it hum and the boy vanish.

before the warlord could react Jack landed a gauntlet fist to the jaw as he said, " and I am smart enough to jam such magic do that's!" he said happily as he was knocked out.

Maddie removed the Gem and in a moment hit a button opening a ghost zone porta land throwing it away.

when he woke Zhang was holding an ice block on his jaw as he was petting Zeta's head as Zecora walked in and he said, " I would like to say sorry for how I treated you daughter!"

the mare said nothing as her father said, "I think I'll stay till my new grand foal is born!"

Zecora in a moment jumped as Zeta ran around screaming, "I AM GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER!"

Danny then trotted in as he sighed, "he is not sleeping tonight!" he said flatly before a ring came, making him walk over to a charm and said, "Ok then been awhile!" he hit it and in a moment Clockwork appeared on it.

the ghost in his old form said, "hi danny hate to bring bad news!" he then became his child self, "but remember that evil now weaker then you knock off full ghost form when we meet!"

the ghost became his child self as he said," it escaped!" in a moment he was gone and Danny said, "cover your ears zeta Daddy has to say all the bad words he knows in all the langue's he knows now!"

zeta covered his ears as Zecora covered his eyes and Danny start Zhang covered his daughter's ears as he said, "suck horrible words."

Later on that night the ghostly form of dark danny looking like a red eyed wingless crownless version of Danny showed up.

the real danny showed up smirking as he made the area freeze to show off the power he would never have, "so Me verse you again may the best Danny win!" the two then roared and charged at one another.

unknown to them Dani, Zeta Jazz and jack were watching, Rainbow joined them and passed popcorn and she said, "this is going to be epic!"

Dani then said, " ok thanks to time changing that thing is a fusion of my big brother when he was younger's and Vlad's ghost sides making a whole ghost who thinks Danny is going to rip it in half!"

to be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Dark danny was in the air smirking as he fired off an ecto blast as normal danny who closed his wings to shield it as he said, "I've become stronger then you!" his wings opened firing off ice spikes at the dark version.

the shadow of a future that would now never be growled and used his ghostly wail to send it back it was heard all over Equestria And the true danny dissolved into slime making the dark version release he was facing a clone!

the dark versions then fell forward an invisible hit form behind as he said, "using the fact you can't set off my ghost sense as an edge well news flash!" he then vanished form site.

Moments later Dark danny yelled in pain as the real one said, "Dumbass your half vlad you set mine off! So that is not going to work!" a massive ecto blast was fired.

Danny's voice then said, "you think I would have said that with my own lips? It was a clone!" before long a beaten Dark danny appeared as the real one appeared facing him.

The real danny looked fine and board as he stretched and rubbed the side of his neck as he said, "this is boring me shadow of a future to never be! So I'll tell you what I'll give you a free shot! Make it count!"

Dark danny growled as a storm appeared in the area and Rainbow was hiding behind the gathered watchers as she said, "…. Ok I don't like Evil knock off Danny! He's a scarier ghost! Despite how much the real thing out classes him!"

The former future speed at Danny head on in rage hissing and the real Danny smiled as he held out his claws and made a spider web like construct of ghost energy and when dark danny hit it he split in to a full ghost Vlad and a full ghost Younger danny phantom!"

Danny the adult one looked to the scared Vlad with a smirk on his face, "I bet you did figure I know how to remake the ghost catchers web with my powers Now One Vlad done time for another one to fall!" he said charging an Ecto-blast.

Only for the younger Danny who still like Danny's original equine ghost form but keeping his fur color and the mane and tail was solid not flaming to tackle him making him hit nothing but trees!

the full Ghost Vlad vanished and flow away and the older danny looked to his youngerself, "…. Please tell me your not that big of an idiot!" his eyes glow deeply.

the younger Danny, " We are not a monster! We can't do that! We're!" the older danny grabbed him by the face.

the older danny then said, "I am Danny phantom And I am married with a son and another child on the way I don't need that monster flying around! You should know that after all that evil was clearly form him if you are protecting him!"

The older danny let go of his younger full ghost counterpart as he said, "Now you have another chance! Take up on it!"

the younger danny flow off as he said, "I don't like how I turned out at all no matter what!" he then flow off.

the older Danny returned to living form and trotted off as he said, "what ever young idiot stay out of my way!" he said.

jack held his chin with his gauntlet's hands, "the contrast between the grown hurting hero he became and the young teen hero who believed there was good inside of everyone is so visible! I'm going to go find the other Teen Danny! He needs a talking too!" he then vanished.

Jazz then grabbed Rainbow by the tail with her teeth and pulled her along making the pegasus just blink and blush as her wings popped.

Dani rolled her eyes under her veil and said, "Oh get a room you two , Speaking of it Filthy here I come!" she then vanished.

Meanwhile the younger Danny was on top of a clock tower looking around Confused were Jack's ghost form appeared and said, "Oh Danny boy who long most it have been!"

the younger Danny looked to his dad and said, "yeah I guess so…Dad!" he sound happy to say it.

Jack put his front leg around him and said, "Now listen here Son I know you've been through a lot most of it my fault for making the ghost portal in the first place and you may not like the older Danny but with all of humanity turning it's back on him and hunting him after saving it you can see why he would want to keep to himself his family and drop the good in everyone stick! But you don't have to be like either older danny or even go by the name anymore!"

The younger danny sighed and said, "yeah I guess so I guess just Phantom will do!" he said smiling as he the newly named Phantom flow off to go explore.

Jack smiled as he said, "yeah that works now to go find that full ghost vladdie!" he said his gauntlets sparking with lighting, "and rip him apart molecule by molecule!" he said happily flying off his hind legs becoming a ghostly tail as he yelled out, "YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE V-MANE!"

Meanwhile with Zecora.

the Zebra mare had her head in a trash can in the street throwing up Green glowing Slime as she wiped her mouth on her hoof she held her stomach and said, "ghostly morning sickness, how I hated it like a knife through the eye, with it make me feel such Weakness!"

that is when Applejack galloped up and throw up in the same trash can her slime was a pink like Trender's ghost powers were most of the time and Zecora smiled, "oh so you are with ghostly foal as well, I do hope it was a goal!" she giggled.

Applejack's eyes widen as she let out a flat, "ah's pregnant with a ghost foal?"

At that point the full ghost vlad was in a net being drug by Jack as he said, "Well congregations Mrs Apple I have an ever jerk who stalks my wife to rip apart piece by piece painfully wish me luck on my dark deed!"

the vlad ghost said, "I'll do anything help me!" All that happened was Zecora turned around and gave a two hind leg buck to the ghost's head and sense she had blood blossoms tied around her hooves it hit and knocked him out.

the zebra then took off one of the binds and put it on Applejack's front left hoof as she said, "Keep the blood blossoms upon your form, or the foal may phase out of you before it is time for it to be born, never seen it happen but I don't want to see such a sight for a mare's brood!"

She then walked off as Applejack felt dizzy as Trenderhoof walked up and she said, "Hay Trender we're going ot be parents now catch me!" she then fainted in to his hooves he was being careful to avoid the flower band.

Big mac then walked by saying, "Nope nope nope!"

At with point a couple by the name snap shutter and Mane allgood walked up saw the ghost and backed up with the mare saying, "Ok your sisters aren't crazy let's go find our daughter Scootaloo and move her out of a haunted town!"

Trenderhoof then looked out and blinked, "Well they are in for a few shockers."

Meanwhile in Zecora's hut Maddie was dusting and putting a few things in place to get it ready for a little baby halfa as she stopped to pet Zeta's head and said, "I bet you were a hoof full little guy!"

Zeta giggled as Zhang spoke up, "All I know is when he was born , he phased out of his mother's stomach then need to be kept on a blood blossom leash to stop him form phasing through the planet or flying away."

the young foal blinked in embarrassment and ran out side so he could turn invisible.

to be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

Snap shutter and Mane Allgood were trying to pack up as Scootaloo said, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE MOVING!"

her mother was tapping her daughter's horn as she said, "…. When did this happen and how?"

Snap shutter then looked at her, "Dear there are ghosts!"

Lofty walked in and said, "you just realize that? I mean Scootaloo and her three little friends are all dating ghosts!" the parents gasped.

Holiday then "And Scootaloo's is a changeling too!" They yelled as the mother said, "you can't date a ghost bug! I shouldn't have to say that!"

That is when little Vlad in his ghost form was seen half way through a wall holding flowers with he set down, "this was a bad time! Unlike yesterday with was a good time!" he then backed out.

Lofty held a hoof up, "I think we just watched a hate a double hate crime! Look you don't like ghost take it up with the ghost King he lives out in Everfree!" she said walking away as she added, "and trust me he is either friendly or scary depends on how you act!"

Later on Snap shutter and Mane Allgood were talking the father said, "I though Ponyville was a good normal town but no ghost everywhere!" he then jumped to avoid Trenderhoof who was shopping foal stuff.

the ghost shot him a glare, "you most be new in town so I'll let that go this time!" he said some flowers Freezing beside were he before morphing his hind legs into a tail to fly.

Mane allgood then jumped into Danny and said, "sorry sir, But still ghosts everywhere the dead are suppose to stay in a grave!" that triggered a chuckle form Danny.

As lyra said, "Not all ghost are dead lady after all you just bumped into their living king!" the two parents felt a chill and they turned to see Danny as the rings appeared turning him into his scary Ghost form his left eye glowing green, his right glowing Red as he smirked showing fangs.

the parents jumped into eachother's hooves and let out a yell of ,"HOW EVEN!?"

The King looked at them, "Snap shutter and Mane allgood I take it! little Vlad came to me telling me you want to move Scootaloo away form here! Now I am not one to want to start fights but Scootaloo is one of my son's closest friends and as you would imagine it is so hard for a young ghost foal to make friends."

the mother said, 'Honey I am sorry but I think I peed!" Her husband then added, "That's ok dear I peed too!"

Danny saw sam's parents instead of them and he growled at the memory, "you two remind me of two people I hate! And as Luna and Celestia admitted I was stronger then them every second you are making a really strong enemy!" he flow out the ground around them flashing to Frozen making them shiver.

Allgood held out a hoof, "Now now I am sure we can talk this out like reasonable ponies!"

Snap shutter then looked at her, "But he isn't pony!" he said scared.

Danny then growled and he said, "THAT'S IT YOU TWO ARE SO HAUNTED!" he then vanished and they gulped.

Later on While trying to leave Ponyville but something held them back they then looked back and jumped in fear their was pony's with no faces.

Scootaloo jumped and said, "Are you guys here to haunt my parents and keep them stuck in Ponyville till they aren't raciest to ghosts?" the faceless ponies nodded and Scootaloo flow off saying, "thank you Danny! That's his name!"

Later on the parents were in their home shaking and shivering hugging, as lofty yelled ,"IT'S JUST GHOST GROW UP YOU TOO!"

Meanwhile pulling into the town on a train was a circus when out came a stallion with pale fur no mane, a black tail red eyes he was thing and tall with a longer snout, black coat and black hooves shoes holding a red staff with a bat with a crystal ball on it, "Welcome back Circus Gotica!"

the next day looking at the poster was Zeta who said, "I know that circus!" apple Bloom blinked as Zeta said, "My dad told me stories the one running it was freakshow he had a staff that let him control ghosts he tried to use it to turn my dad in to his slave but his living status allowed him to fight the control!"

At with point Sweetie belle , Dark light, Scootaloo and Little Vlad arrived, in a moment the two halfa's went ghost and Zeta said, "I have got to check this out!" the ghost then flow off leaving the villies.

applebloom rolled her eyes, "Ghost colts you take the good with the bad!" she said trotting off giving her new wings a flap.

Sweetie belle smiled as she said, "you got that right!"

Scootaloo then smiled as she hovered candy to her mouth, "My parents are trying to get me to ask danny to lift the haunting mark on them!... I am not! till they learn the listen."

Meanwhile in the tent.

the three young ghost were in it Vlad and zeta turning to living form as Dark light hovered through only for Freakshow to point to his staff at the ghost and said, "YOU WILL BEND TO MY WILL!"

the colt smirked as he laughed, "Sorry dude I am an Alicorn ghost! A godly god! That little thing won't work on me!"

In a moment what looked like ghostly pony freakshow stars came as Vlad and Zeta ran in and the guy said, "oh look little boys wanting to run away with the circus how cute!"

Zeta then said, "No way! You tried to force my dad to do that but it's not happening with me! I am a lot stronger then he was at my age!" Freakshow took a step back and whispered, "no no no!"

in a moment rings appeared around Vlad and Zeta and the two young colts took on their ghosts forms and freakshow yelled out, "NO IN STERIO!"

In a moment Dark light's horn glow as he made the small stallion burst into Black fire and he ran around trying to put it out but he laughed, "this is hell fire dark fire! It will only go out when I want it to and I don't want it too!"

little Vlad was flying avoiding the Tattoo mare's ink beast as he multiplied so each one of him was firing an ecto Ray at the ink beast and her knocking her out!

the strong stallion Ran at Zeta only for him to blow and trap it in ghostly ice as he walked up to Freakshow who was holding his staff out, "BEND TO MY WILL BEND I SAY!" one of Zeta's eyes turned red and he smirked, "all your doing is making me angry!" Ghostly fire was now storming around the young colt.

the grown stallion backed away screaming, "NO NO NO!"

Later on Freakshow in bandages his outfit burned off was in front of a ghostly court of the fentons those dating them, the other young ghost and Zecora who was looking angry as judge.

Danny smirked at the scared freakshow and called out, "so dear he want to turn out son into a slave!"

Zheng yelled out, "KILL HIM! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

Zecora nodded and said, "If he envies the dead the most then let him be a ghost!"

Danny's claws summoned a ghost energy Axe as he smirked, "Any last words freak show?"

the villain said, "ember stalker and a few other of your old headaches came and I shit myself!"

to be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile out in one of equestrian's big cities.

the crowd was cheering as ember now an hippogriff with feathers the same color as her ghostly skin and flame like tail and mane jammed out on a building making the city come to her.

While Songbird growled , "Am I the only one who isn't noticing the fact her flaming mane and tail isn't natural of her kind?"

she then jumped when a voice said, "your not!" she then jumped panting as their was the younger Danny and she blinked , "you that ghost king mane?" she asked nervously.

young Danny said, "kind of more of a full ghost younger clone of him to keep it basic and simple!" he said rubbing the pack of his mane, "Anyway Ember is for lack of a better term a ghost Sirene she gets stronger as she people cheer her name letting her put more people I mean ponies under her spell!" he said catching himself.

Songbird serenade nodded as she said, "you better do something ….what do I call you?"

the full ghost said, "Phantom and this is where I need your help! If you can get the crowd away form her she will lose power!"

the pop star pony then said, "but my band is with them and…." Phantom then made copies of himself one clone picking up and playing the drums as She smiled and said, "that can work!"

the young copy turned his hindlegs into a tail and fly up firing ghost rays at Ember as she growled, "Well if it isn't the tinny Danny!" she then played sending out a ghostly shock wave that was massive knocking him back as Songbird start to play as the other copy shield her.

the song she was singing was more of a love song.

Meanwhile in ponyvile.

Twilight Zecora and Applejack were in the castle of friendship as Pinkie pie was throwing them a foal shower.

Pinkie pie smiled," three at once sorry you have to share ladies I am booked solid! But where's to the three mares making more ghosts."

Applejack had a bucket in front of her vomiting slime up again, "ah's will be happy when I stop with the barking! I mean how much barfing is their!"

Zecora then took the bucket and throw up into it as Twilight rolled her eyes, "queen's do not bark plus it's a full ghost!" she said smirking proudly as she went to eating a pile of hayburgers.

Meanwhile back at the big city the Phantom was panting as he fired off more ghost rays while phasing through building to hide form Ember's shock waves.

Songbird was panting she was failing to get the crowd form him them her shield clone and drummer clone vanished that is when a light bulb went off in her head as she start to sing about the origin of the ghost king pulling the crowd to her new song.

As the young Danny smiled as he fired off a ghost ray this time it went through Ember's shockwave hitting her knocking her back.

ember growled " Not on my afterlife!" she turned the dial strumming to send off a a ghostly blast in the shape of the fist!

Making the young copy flow down and hold it back with his front hooves as Songbird lept singing, "Powers so advanced!"

the time travel copy's eyes glow bright as opened his mouth sending out a ghostly scream that knocked the fist back and sent Ember flying right as Songbird finished her new song.

the ghost Teen landed his hindlegs returning as he panted and songbird walked over to him and took a bow while hugging and nuzzling the ghost.

A few months later.

Danny the real one in living form was passing by a news paper smiling at the image of songbird kissing his younger copy as he said, "at least he got a happy ending now what to do with stalker."

he said turning invisible, while thinking. Unknown to him in the ghost zone the humanside.

Zeta was getting up in his ghost form he looked like an Equestria girls human boy keeping his stripes in his dad's old ghost outfit but colors inverted as he hovered legs turning to tail as he said, "So I am back on the human side nothing new their!"

he then saw he was in a jungle as what looked like a lion ghost came out and he just turned living his skin hair and outfit's colors inverting to show it as the lion went through him, "but I am still a halfa so that isn't going to work on me Stalker!"

that is when something shocked him making him return to his ghost form. As the lion roared Zeta waved a hand freezing it with a shockwave of icy mist as he said, "Something to keep me ghost might!"

that is when stalker walked out his wrist claws showing as he charged, "Come at me ghost child!"

Zeta tried to blow ice only for stalker's suit to heat up so he wasn't frozen making him duck to avoid the blades and turn to fire a beam at his back.

only for his back pack to form an energy shield protecting him as the ghost hunter said, "you can't beat me I made this armor to handle your father!" he said a wrist blaster shooting a ghost ray.

The young halfa turned his legs back to tail and flow off at high speed as Talker's suit's jetpack came out flying as the boy said, "I am not my dad dude! That right there is your fatal mistake!"

he then waved his arm sending out an energy shockwave making stalker laugh as his shield appeared and Zeta smiled as he made clones and rapid fired off attacks one clone using the wail, another using ice, another using ecto blast.

but the armors automate defense continued to work as he laughed his suit absorbing the sound of the wail then releasing it on the real Zeta making him fall as he laughed, "What as that suppose to do?"

zeta fell grabbing a tree as he smirked as he looked down and point to the shorting out ground as he said, "Your defense made my attacks damage the area that keeps me a ghost mr stupid!" he said letting go hitting the ground and becoming living!

Stalker roared as he went to slash Stalker only to slash at him only for his weapon to go through harmlessly as he roared, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE A FOOL OF ME BOY!"

Zeta smiled as he moved his hand into stalker mask and went ghost allowing him to grab the thing inside with a smirk.

the suits head then came off making the body fall down and the helmet off his hand to show the little tiny stalker.

the young half then gained his ghostly tail, "Now I am going to find my bearing so I can head home once I find out where I am I am going to throw you to Cujo as a squeaky toy"

the hunter screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

As the halfa flow on word.

Later in ever free Zeta back in zebra form and living was telling his mom, "and that is why I was late!"

Zecora petted her son's head rolling her eyes knowing it to be true.

zhang smirked as he listened," you handle him like a true warrior! I am proud of you grandson!"

to be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

Months later in her cottage Fluttershy no longer looked pregnant and she was panting her mane and mess as she nuzzled the little life in her hooves. The little Filly looked like pony for the most part but she had a front paw of a lion on her right hand and a bird claw on the left front leg. She had little bat wings and a bare of dear altars.

for the most part she had her mothers colors but she had a white tail and solid red mane, her little eyes opened for a moment as she yawned and nuzzled up to her mother showing the righ eye looked like hers but the left one looked like her daddy discord.

On top of Fluttershy lying protectively was discord who tickled his new born daughters chin as the baby smiled for a bit as he said, "to bad the ghost foals are the only things on ponies minds not our little foal isn't she just the cutest little trouble maker."

Fluttershy who had bags under her eyes, "yeah she is!" she nuzzled her daughter, "Now she needs a name," she said happily.

discord smiled as he kissed his daughter's head and said, "I have a name for her, trouble!"

Fluttershy rolled her eyes, "Maybe for a colt but this is a little filly her name needs to be cuter Discord!"

the lord of chaos then rubbed his beard as he said, "ok then how about we name her after my great nanna Tiamat!"

Fluttershy used her snot to tickle the baby's tummy making her giggle, "Tiamat little Tia I like it!

Elsewhere in the ghost zone in the city state copy of the crystal emperor Sombra was laying next to his wife his queen Twilight was smiling looking down at her front hooves holding the newly born ghost…. That sounded weird.

But the little alicorn Filly looked a lot like Twilight the only different being when she opened her eyes she had her father king sombra's haunting eyes with had the cutest little spark of innocence as she looked around the room and at her parents.

sombra smiled at the little filly, "welcome to the world my little midnight!"

Twilgiht smiled nuzzling the little filly, "Wait till your big brother dark light comes home form school he will love you!"

the ghostly King kissed his wife and said, "yes he will my darling the ghostly princess she will grow up to be as beautiful and smart as her mother!"

the ghostly queen smiled.

Elsewhere in Equestria in everfree.

Zecora was smalling as she walked in to town she had a little foal carrier lined with blood blossoms as she smiled at the little filly it carried she looked like a zebra foal with white fur and strips and a little mohawk but her strips were red as her grandmother's mane and she giggled while Zeta jumped around happily at being a big brother.

that is when apple Bloom showed up and he point to the new born halfa, "Meet my little sister Zendaya Fenton!" the giggling filly smiled with her bright blue eyes before they turned Green for a moment when she tried to reach out a grab a butterfly but the carrier held her in.

Apple Bloom smiled as she looked at her, "She is so cute! I wonder if my sister's ghost foal will be this cute!" she said petting the foal's mohawked head and she said, "also I though mohawk was just a fashion choice …. Wait Zeta doesn't have one!"

She then blinked as Zeta lift his mane up to reveal it was a mohawk he just had it combed over to look like a normal mane as he whistled and the little earth pony mare gasped, "… Zebra's mane only grow in mohawks?"

Zecora nodded as she said, "yes they do no matter how hard we try for another due!" she said clearly showing she didn't like her mohawk. The mother then notice Zeta trying to get his mohawk back down but it won't.

the colt said, "come on go back down! DOWN I SAW!" it won't and he had tear marks, "…. Darn it! the flower that sap holds it down only blooms even five years I'll be a year of this!"

Apple bloom kissed his check making him blush and out of shock turn into his ghost form as she said, "I think a mohawk looks super cute on you!" she then turned making her tail flick his chin with a smile.

A Moment later the colt followed his girlfriend like he was under a trance, and Zecora blinked before saying, "the ponies train them young, my little bug!" Zendaya giggled and clapped her hooves at her mother's rhyme.

the Zebra mother walked along through town smiling at her new born daughter.

Meanwhile back in her hut Zheng was foal proofing with meant putting Blood blossom everywhere to make sure the young halfa didn't phase through anything .

something the grandfather was happily doing beside Jack being the only time the two grand fathers had ever agreed or worked together.

Meanwhile back on the farm.

applejack was laying in bed she felt horrible sick not throw up sick but still horrible she could see form her bed Trenderhoof trying to help out but her brother won't allow the ghost to help on the farm as she said, "…. I guess my family ain't perfect and AAAAAAAAA!" she yelled in pain making her sit up.

she then felt better perfect even and heard rustling under her sheets and lifted them and blinked one her pregnant belly was gone it was like before she was pregnant. And to on her lift side was a happy giggling Little Colt trying to get out of the sheets that half covered him but he couldn't as they were made form blood blossoms as applejack heard ghosts foals just phase out but seeing it was something else.

the mother laid down and looked at her new born son, he was a unicorn giggling happily and soon booped her snoot with his left front hoof while giggling. The little unicorn had red fur like his uncle and light yellowish gray mane and tail, but his eyes, the left looked like his father's ghostly eye while the right looked like hers.

they both glow green for a second as he sucked on his left front hoof while making cute baby sounds.

Applejack held the little colt in her front hooves and then yelled out, "GRANNY SMITH THE BABY FOAL CAME OUT! TELL TRENDERHOOF!"

In a moment the father galloped in phasing right through the door to look at his son in a moment the young unicorn's fur and mane colors inverted with two orange rings appearing and in jumped right in to his father's hooves.

applejack blinked at the sigh as her true love was now laying on his back holding and nuzzling their ghostly son who soon returned to living form giggling and she said, "ahs was told just in shock ah am going to go sleep it off please don't let our son fly off!" she then fainted.

the new father smiled and kissed his son's head, "welcome to the world little buddy now you need a name! how about apple zest?" he clapped happily showing he liked his name.

Meanwhile in a cave in a crystal ball something was watching this and changed to a view of filthy rich and Dani's wedding.

he stepped into the light revealing Grogar his fur and horns fade grey as he had aged, "What a strange time!"

to be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

Out in Everfree

Danny was in his ghost form what looked like a large snake with an elephant head roared as he said, "I know you the best that tormented my wife's home land the Grootslang was it?"

the thing roared and let out a sonic elephant roar as it showed it's large snake like mouth the blast moved Danny back but he dug his claws into the ground as he roared and let out his own sonic scream making both screams shatter.

the halfa ghost then made a small army of clones!

the clones moved around firing ghost rays, while some made shields to block it's strikes and trunk slams.

Danny smiled as he glow blue as he said, "that's right keep it busy!" He said as the thing managed a tusk slam that dispelled a few of the clones and it roared again before coming up more out of the ground to slam it the ground making a quake that forced Danny to fire off all the ghost energy he gathered.

their was a burst of mist as he had to fly rapidly with his wings and ghostly tail as the mist cleared the midsection of it's body was frozen forcing it in place but it still roared and spat out a slime!

Danny held a clawed hoof out making a shield but the slime seemed to melt through it, "… Real venom doesn't work like that magic venom ok then."

the thing roared as it opened it's jaws unnaturally wide and it's Teeth fired off like organic missiles making Danny quickly summon another army of Clones each clone was hit and explode by the Teeth.

the thing roared as it had no more Teeth at least for now as the ghost king said, "Ok so I think they will regrow cold isn't doing it so you're a mammal! How did you get here I don't know! but let's try this!" He then rocked in and tried to phase into it and in a moment Danny was inside of it.

It was made of a ghostly void filled with snakes and elephants ghost as he blinked, "A chimera Ghost!"

he said getting his legs back and making a large ghostly energy blade to slash one of the elephants with his left front leg as he fired off cold with his horn with his snakes, "so if that logic is sound if I destroy them it will apart!"

he then made a green dome around himself and it grow rapidly exploding outwards! In the outside world the monster roared in pain as it explode form a green ghostly shockwave that hi the town!

it was gone leaving Danny hovering in the air as he cracked his neck and landed, "That was the strongest ghost I have faced in awhile!" he said returning to his living form and limping off home tired as could be!

Unknown to him the ghost Grogar was watching as he held his chin with his hoof, "amazing my old pet failed to stop him! " Said the old goat interested by the so called lord of the dead.

he hummed before adding, "I will need more help to handle this one!"

Elsewhere in her home Rarity was crying and Sweetie belle walked on, "I was on my way to my date with Dark light but what's going on here?"

Rarity was in a robe eating ice cream, "Just that I am the only mare I know who is still single I mean Cheese finally asked pinkie pie to marry him! So I am the only single lady! The old maid! Even my sister has a date with a charming prince!"

Sweetie belle, "Really Danny just had to destroy a giant monster and that is what your worried about Sister sister you got problems!" she said leaving.

At with point when she was alone or though she was she saw a shadow and in a moment she was in a bag screaming as her mother came in and saw what looked like a ghostly tailed creature with arms an axe and mask carrying her bagged daughter through a vortex.

Cookie then fainted and later on Jazz was talking to the in tears pony mother, "then the ghost ran off with my foal!"

Jazz nodded as she said, "ok I honestly have records for this! Like met guess axe and mask or bow and arrow?" Cookie then sniggled out "Axe!"

the living sister then sighed, "there is this ghost dragon who is evil and wants to make a living lady marry him to make a powerful half ghost dragon to rival Danny!"

Cookie screamed as she said, "NO NO NO MY LITLTE FILLY WILL NOT BE USED LIKE THAT!" She then fainted.

Meanwhile in the ghost Zone

Rarity was shaking in a dirty dungeon when in walked a ghostly dragon Grey red eyes green spikes and claws she was two legged as he looked at her, "Hello Rarity I am the original dragonlord!"

The element gulped and said, "what are you going to do to me?" she said scared.

the dragon lord, "Simple draw your life so I am living and you are the ghost! And no one can do a thing as only ghostly dragons can enter my realm! So sit tight and join the dead!"

Rarity then gulped and screamed as she saw her right front hoof she could see through it and she screamed, "NO NO NO NO NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE THE OLD MAID! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!? "She said holding her face and catching what was her motive!"

Later on Danny was at it in the ghost zone as he spoke into a box, "Goodness badness, goodness not lord Aragon badness it won't let me in as I am not a dragon!"

on the other end in Zecora's hut Spike grabbed the box form Zecora and said, "WELL THEN TODAY I DIE TO SAVE RARITY!" He said running till he came to a cliff and jumped off with out flapping his wings.

In the ghost zone beside Danny a taller more adult sized Spike appeared his Green and purple changing place as his eyes glowed Ghostly he looked a lot like hi future sel with he would now never be.

Danny hit him on the head as he said," YOU DUMBASSS THAT'S FOREVER IDIOT ASSSHOLE DUMBASS!"

Spike then flow into the castle that Danny couldn't enter through a window to meet to first dragonlord who roared and spat a fireball ," BOW TO YOUR ORIGINAL AND FUTURE LROD!"

Spike just punched the ground falling to see Rarity looking more transparent and crying and he roared Flying up as he screamed, "THAT'S MY RARITY!" he seemed to grow more and more as he fired back at the lord.

outside Danny watched as Soon the castle was coming down, Making him sigh, "That idiot!"

later on back in Ponyville Rarity was normal again still sad sitting on the now giant sized Ghost spike's back, "…. I am so sorry Spikey wikey!" she said nuzzling in to the ghostly cold scales before he returned to smaller size and hugged her.

Rarity had finally found her knight and he gave his life to save hers.

to be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

Inside a cave Vlad the merger of the two of him appeared in ghost form before taking on his living unicorn form seeing Chrysalis , Tirek, and their on a throne was Grogar and the ghost said, "Now while I sort out two different time lines worth of memories would some one or some pony as the case is care to explain what is going on and what we are doing here!"

That is when Grogar made his horns glow feeding magic to turn Tirek into his younger form , simple all of us have tried and failed to stop so called heroes before! Be it that danny or those elements!"

they all groaned at the mention of them as Grogar said, "why can't we win it's simple they are not alone find a weakness to take advantage of there is another to guard it!"

Tirek looked bad to his lose on how Twilight saved herself by the two other princess impowering her as he said, "covered indeed if I had those other princess first I could have taken her!"

the bug then though back, "Oh yes I lost because I messed the detail of Cadance having taught her a stupid little dance as a foal!then form their the dragon was my undoing by turning my hive against me! I am still shocked that stupid mare I replaced married Shining armor when he wasn't the one to know something was up!"

Vlad though back to all his own lose with was Danny taking advantage of his weakness and later Jack defeating him or something else like that as he said, "love makes one an idiot it's why I am done with it myself! But the goat raise a point they always find someone they help one another cover a weakness and end our plans! So what is it you old goat!" he then took on his ghost form again, "you want an alliance?"

the goat nodded as he said, "the undead being figure it out, an alliance we work together we beat the heroes and we split the world in even fourths then be done!"

Tirek crossed his arms as he said, "I have reservations about working with the dead!" he said glaring at the ghost!"

Vlady laughed, "oh hahaha please if I want to I could reach into your chest and crush your heart win side between my hooves!"

Chrysalis blinked as she said, "who the buck did I have a one night stand with! I mean Fuck! No wander I abandoned our spawn with fear for my life!"

The half ghost then looked at her, "with is why he is now one of the goodguys queen if their was own hatchling you should have loved it was him! You could have had your own half ghost with all the power of Danny potentially!"

Grogar then growled as he rang his bell making all their powers vanish he then rang it again restoring them, "Now that I have your attention my bell can take and transfer powers but it is broken a bit it can't store the power anymore it most be repaired!"

Vlad looked at his hooves and hummed, "well now if it's an ancient artifact of power logic would say it would need another one to repair it or just give it to Tirek who can already do the stealing so he can use it to pull off the transfers!"

the goat growled, "Please he would betray us with out his limit he would have all the magic of the land!" he said stomping as Tirek nodded showing he would do just that!"

the blue half ghost said, "As much fun as this is how about we get something done shall we? I have a lab in the ghost zone I am sure I can find what we need while finishing my work!" he said opening a portal as he said, "come step into my lab!"

they all then walked inside the ghost zone lab as Vlad point to test tubes, "for years I tried to make a perfect copy of Danny when he was young but I found I was missing the mid transformation sample! It took me to long to abandon the crazy idea to work on this!" he said dusting off to show a younger version of his ghost form in it making them all step back, "copies of me!"

Grogar held his chin as he looked at the tubes, "So you have a ghostly army waiting nice nice!" he said noticing the clones were unicorns, pegasus or earth ponies not alicorns showing Vlad had made them only one third as strong as him, the goat smiled at this. "Nice touch and you can find away to repair my bell What do you two bring to the table!?"

the other two muttered unable to think as Grogar said, "I bring you together a weapon of great power and revived the undead one! Make yourselves useful!"

Vlad then smirked, "I honestly have a way for that Follow me I know I kept it somewhere here! I am such a mess!"

Meanwhile.

filthy was walking into his home he saw Tiara outside playing with Dani who was in her living form like a mother and daughter as he smiled, "… Gee and think spoiled if you hadn't been so horrible at this mom thing me and Tiara won't have her!"

That is when his smile vanished as he heard a nagging voice say, "oh that wounds me deeply!" he then turned and their was spoiled and he growled, "What do you want you already got half the money!"

Spoiled adjusted her mane as she said, "Just came in to see my replacement the ghost who drove me out really now? If I had known you were like that I won't have bothered marrying you!"

the rich Stallion adjusted his tie, "Really now? Look with your eyes she is clearly alive me and Tiara can confirm her heart beats more then can be said with you!"

the ex-wife rolled her eyes, "yet she is a phantom who haunted our house because she want to steal my place and she did! Sounds like a ghostly homewrecker to me!"

the stallion growled, "I know what this is you're trying to get me mad say something I will regret or do something else so you can try and get the house or worst my daughter in the split well news flash spoiled it isn't happening and if you try I am sure you Dani's family will have something to say after all while me and Dani aren't married yet her family already accept Tiara as part of it! She is accept as part of the ghostly royal family she is beyond your reach now!"

Spoiled then said, "Why yes I noticed that spoiled but you aren't All it takes is one line one thing I can honestly say happened and I can take you for all you got!" she said holding her hoof to his chin making him back away as she added, "And I am sure that princess will leave you!"

That is when Dani walked in and turned into her ghost form as she said, "oh please I am a princess I have the most money and power here you can't touch my stallion spoiled milk! And trust me you where a mistake in a right world he would have met me first and I would be diamond Tiara's birth mother and she would be a pretty ghost princess! Now while you have a right to come visit I will ask you to leave and not do it again kindly!" she said her front left hoof covered in ice the one across form it in fire as she made three clones with where now around her, "As I have many ways to harm you in ways your laws can't punish."

she then remerged with her clones and turned back to life and stood between her and filthy as she added, "Now please leave my home I have to clean it to make sure your smell is gone before me and filthy's daughter can step hoof in here let's she catch your sickness!"

the ex-wife turned to leave as she said, "that is what maids are for princess!" she said mocking.

the stallion had his jaw dropped and blinked he knew his future wife was a ghost and scary but seeing it was just well he said it, "…. …. Pardon my human but Hot dam!" his tail wagging rapidly behind him.

She then turned and kissed him, "down boy at least you didn't have to die to find love like Spike now come on!"

to be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

Applejack was waking up earlier than normal Now she was use to this but she looked out side to see Trenderhoof talking with some other ghost and she head out mostly because apple zest was in his carrier with his dad.

she galloped out to see the ghosts looked alike minus color they was three one them one was blue one was red one purple. They were dressed in Samurai armor had black manes and tails. Yellow horns large yellow fanged Teeth and green eyes.

the red one spoke, "Oh thanks for the directions man!" Apple Zest giggled and waved as Trenderhoof looked to the panting confused applejack, "Oh Relax they are oni they scare bad foals till they stop being bad. They are only here because it's almost time for the Hyakki yagyo! Or one hundred ghost parade in pony langue !"

applejack tilt her hat, "oh they were just asking for directions!... so ghost parade?"

the ghost smiled as their son giggled, "Simple really it's a festival for ghost thrown yearly on the last day the king leads the strongest ones on a parade through the streets of the living town we party outside of!"

Later on Applejack was talking to her friends now carrying Zest who was a sleep, "So ghost parade?"

Twilgiht smiled carrying midnight in her hooves, "yes it's a fun time!" she said remembering " Dark light was conserved during my first one!" She said red at the memory as her friends all took a step back.

Pinkie shivered as she gasped, "… you can't throw a party in a party it's rude!" with was her one complained.

Fluttershy nuzzled little Tia's tummy, "well Pinkie me and you have no place in it we aren't dating a ghost or a ghost or have ghost foals!"

Rarity sighed, "it can be me and spike's first formal date I guess!" she said adjusting her mane, "but what if some other creepy ghost flirts with me! Spikey Wikey will eat it! and become a cannibal!" she said worried about that crazy.

Rainbow dash blinked and said, "Wait Jazz isn't a ghost! But she's relate to Ghost does that mean I am coming as a plus ones plus one?" she asked holding her chin only to get a shrug form the others.

Zecora then walked in with little Zendaya on her hip as she smiled and said, "you are all invite as the elements of harmony to the Kyakki Yagyo by my husband the ghost king so come will most likely be in your favor!"

pinkie held up her hoof and asked, "do I need to bring something like dip or cupcakes? Do ghost like cupcakes or dip?" she was about to start talking a mile a minute but in a moment a muzzle appeared on her and Tai clapped her hands giggling at what she did.

Pinkie pie pulled it off and gasped looking at the foal, "Really funny!"

Meanwhile.

Zeta was flying around in his normal ghost form with ghostly tail firing a ghost ray at what looked like skeleton ghost pegasus!

The ghostly colt breath ice on one freezing it before moving his front hooves sending off a shock wave that hit three more!

One managed to grab him so he made tow clones who punched it in the skull making it let go the real one who turned as the copies let out a sonic scream each facing a different way that seemed to destroy two fourths of the horde.

the Clones vanished as the piles of ponies still flow at him, Making Zeta make a barrier with he then made spark zapping and braking apart the ghostly bones, "I hate minions!" he said as he was still surrounded by them.

So he span around quickly sending out a ring of ghostly fire that hit a few of them braking them before flying forward a full speed with energy formed into a two blade sword in his mouth slashing apart half of the remaining ones.

the remaining ones charged so Zeta made two clones and each one held out a hoof charging a ghost ray between them as the tag team blast fired off like a nuclear blast destroying the remaining ones!

the little ghost smiled as he landed his legs reforming as he returned to living form smiling as he happily said, "And their goes the bones! No bones about it!" he then giggled.

unknown to him Vlad was watching form the ghost zone as he held his chin, "he is just as powerful as his father same humor not shocking as he had someone to teach him how to use his powers with all the same potential"

He then turned off the monitor.

Meanwhile back in ever free

Zeta was walking with Applebloom, "yeah there is a down side to this party all kinds of ghost are drawn to the area most not so friendly!" he said as he spotted his father holding energy blades slashing at what looked like a ghostly bat pony all green with it's wings and fore legs fused with a mouth full of gangs.

Danny roared, "DIE YOU FOAL EATING BASTARD!" he said as he slashed it in half.

AppleBloom fainted in to her boyfriends hooves, making the zebra blush so now he was black white and red all over.

the ghostly king laughed, "so cute! Now come on Son it's a big night coming next week a big one time to get ready go get your friends and step cousin going to be along one and one big gathering!"

he said vanishing as Zeta nodded as he carried Applebloom out of the forest.

Meanwhile

songbird was arriving in Ponyville off a train with phantom as she said, "A ghostly party gee should we bring a water melon or something?"

the phantom shrugged as they head off to see some ghost marking out place.

Mr cake walked out to look at the back endless walking on his front hooves green ghostly stallion and he gulped, "I am sorry but what are you doing in front of my store?"

the ghost said, "Simple man!" he was using his unicorn match to put a sticker on the shop, "in a week there is going to be a ghost parade this stickers mark out the route so in a week one hundred ghost will trot by your store!"

the baker fainted at the comment as the ghost continued on his way putting more and more stickers on place.

At the next place Scootaloo was thrilled about the ghost parade coming by her house her parents and aunts they just fainted.

Little Vlad who was beside her looked to them and said, "Still raciest!" he said taking on his ghost form and Scootaloo cuddled him, "yes but I am not! my love bug!" the half ghost blushed at it.

to be continued.


	20. Chapter 20

The cutie mark crusaders flying over to Everyfree where they landed to see their colt friends fighting something.

It looked like the fright night but in Griffon form roaring swinging his sword as Zeta made two clone and fired off ice rays at the flaming blade making it flash to steam.

At that point Little Vladdy smirked as he charged covered int a dome of ghost energy hitting the enemy ghost in the gut making him drop his sword.

Dark light then made his horn glow summoning the blade to him as he stabbed it into a pumpkin making the night vanish.

Scootaloo blinked, "Well now that was something, So what's up three little ghosts? Get it three little ghosts instead of three little colts?"

zeta took on his living form and put down his mohawk and said, "That really funny , but the ghost parade is attracting Ghosts of all kinds not all of them are good just by logic and common sense that one was fright knight as long as the sword stays in a pumpkin he does not exist!"

Dark light was hovering the sword in pumpkin as he said, "I'll go take this to my parents they can put it in their lock it away for ever room!"

Sweetie belle jumped over, "Can I come?" he nodded and she trotted off with her ghostly Coltfriend.

Scootaloo hugged her love bug as he turned to his living form, "Now come on I talked my parents and aunts into coming to the ghost parade in a few days I think they are just doing it to try and get the haunting thing lifted by Zeta's dad!"

the ghostly love bug smiled as he and Scootaloo trotted off leaving apple Bloom and Zeta.

the yellow mare grabbed the zebra colt by the face and kissed him deeply making his tail form a heart and his mohawk pop up as he went ghost and his eyes became heart shaped for a moment till she left go making him return to normal living form.

his head was spinning as the yellow mare moved her tail touching his chin as she said, "love you ghost stripes!"

Meanwhile in the ghost zone.

Danny was in ghost form he was standing over the Frozen former queen of the changelings in a lab he was not facing tirek.

the Centaur charged forward firing a beam form between his horns only for Danny to move past it by becoming mist and reforming and phasing into the bad guy!

once inside Danny made him open his mouth and light fly out restoring the stolen magic to it's rightful place making Tirek a harmless old stallion again.

Danny then phased out ending his over shadowing making the formerly controlled faint.

the new ghost king trotted forward to the restored Vlad and his clone army who charged at him!

Danny made tow ghostly blades in his hand and was quick to slash at the clones, "Just as bad as your failed copies of me Vlad!" he said before opening his mouth to let out a ghostly wail!

he watched as Vlad took on his living form at the last Second falling through the floor to safety as the wail destroyed his clones.

Danny rolled his eyes, "My father will enjoy ending you Vlad!" he then moved onward down the lab to see Grogar wearing his restored bell and in a moment he tried to steal Danny's power only for the Stallion to smirk as he was forced into his living form.

In a moment Grogar's eyes glow ghostly before he screamed as Danny said, "yeah my ghost half has a mind of it's own and if it's not combined with Vlad's it's a hero! So right now ghostly me is taking you down form the inside out!"

Moments later Grogar fainted as his bell shattered and Danny's ghost form appeared for a moment before merging back with the half ghost letting him go ghost as he rolled his eyes, "I'll leave you three here Vlad won't come to save you!" he then opened a portal to step out into Everfree.

where he closed it took on his living form and walked in to kiss Zecora as his new daughter giggled in her mother's carrier.

elsewhere.

Jack was in Everfree helping set up the fair grounds with other ghosts. But in a moment Filthy rich coming in waving, "hello my future father in law…. Stupid paper work error!"

At his side was Diamond Tiara as Jack petted the girls head, "I know stupid you and Dani should already be husband and wife not Spoil dragging this divorce out! any how what brings you to the fair grounds and were is my little Dani!"

Dani in ghost form was showing up as she said, "I am right here dad Tiara go check out the place let me your dad and grandpa talk!"

tiara smiled as she trotted off she noticed a colt ghost in a blue kimono with white clouds on it, he had black mane and tail pale grey fur, and one green eye he seemed to be the only ghost her age around.

Tiara waved, "Hi I am Diamond Tiara!"

The colt blinked or was it a wink? But anyway he said, "Sye nice to meet you!" he said holding up a hoof as he smiled and Tiara shock it back!

that is when apple Bloom and zeta walked by and Zeta said, "And my cousin gets a boyfriend how nice!"

Apple bloom smiled," her mom is going to be so angry it will be golden!" she said wrapping her tail around Zeta's as she said, "she has come so far!"

That is when Applejack walked by with trenderhoof holding apple Zest in her front hooves as she dipped her hat, "Howdy partners you came to check out slash lend a hoof to the fair ground set up! "She said taking a moment to nuzzle her son!

The half ghost foal smiled and clapped as he held out his hoof and in a moment giggled as water appeared in a tank and Trenderhoof smiled, "little genius!" he said petting his head making him smile.

Meanwhile Sye and Tiara where walking and talking as she said, "so my ex-mom is dragging this out just to stop Dani form being my official mom already and my dad being happy."

cye then said, "gee why hasn't a fury come get her yet?" Tiara blinked so the cyclops continued, "Furies are punishment ghosts form Rome they don't normally come to Japan with is the area most of us who moved over to Equestria come form are form. So I don't know much but I know this lady ghost capture and punish wrong doers!"

Meanwhile Spoiled was galloping through the woods, she was being followed by Seven ghostly look mares,

each one Grey in fur color with neon green tails and manes. Their mains were in dreadlocks, they had Blakc wings over sized for them, some how had clawed hooves giving them hands. They were all dressed in leather hind boots leather wrist guard on the front legs with where covered in spikes, Leather panel skirts with armored tops on.

Each one had a different weapon, one had a sword, one a spear, one a lance, one had an axe, one a net, the sixth had a trident, and the last had spiked shield.

before long spoiled was in the net as the mare found her, Spoiled could now see their cutie marks they seemed random and familiar like their eyes, and as they were listed by weapon they had a necklace with numbers showing rank and name.

Sword shouldered her blade as she said, "I am fury one formally Suri polomare, for my nagging sabotage and verbal abuse I was captured and turned into a fury a ghost who's job it is to punish evil that goes unpushished long enough! For stallions an eternal sleep in the ghost zone for bad mares like us spoiled it's becoming a fury!"

spoils eyes widened in horror as she gasped while being dragged away.

to be continued.


	21. Chapter 21

In the Ghost Zone spoiled in her net was shaking as the Furies fly her to an ice palace.

fury Six smiled holding the net smiled, "and welcome to the ghost king's palace as they flow around back to see a massive green flame and Spoil's eyes widen in fear shaking.

the flames had screaming ghostly face as Fury three said, "this flames holds the sins of All furies and burns hotter and brighter as it grows form more furies being made! But it only burns sins and Evil! It is this flame our lord the ghost King wields if he calls upon fire! We make our lord stronger by adding to our ranks!"

the fourth Fury had her hooves behind her head flying, "but our lord limits us to go after small time bad guys like you we need permission or time he honestly hoped you would reform but after pulling some paper work bull to make his sister Dani run crying to him about her wedding being made void thanks to you wanting more money he approved!"

The fifth furry made Spoiled look at her, "so we're going to through you in the flames to burn your evil out now when you come out you'll be one of us Sis!"

the net then seemed to be come intangible making spoiled fall out the scared mare tried to grab on to fury Seven only for that mare to giggle as her hoof fell through, "Silly if the dead could touch the living in the ghost zone we wouldn't need am magic net!"

Spoiled screamed as she fell right in to the Green flames! She would be heard scream as her fur was being burned Grey, her mane and tail Black, her body being burned to change it shape turning her slowly into the oversized black winged claw front hooved pegasus the other furies where making her slowly generate a ghostly glow like them!

when it was over she came out now a fury with the same young looks frame and strange haunting beauty as them looking hardly anything like she did! She was panting all that was left that was hers was her eyes and her cutie mark she held her head her memories now haunting her as she felt what everyone else around her felt when remembering.

she was driving to tears by the negativity. Fury one smirked putting down a fury outfit with a number eight, "when your done having the I was a monster brake down here is your new outfit fury Eight our new sister and servant of the ghost king."

Later on in what looked like a hall of weapons in a nice cave spoiled now dressed as a fury and officially fury eight looked around grabbing a whip as her weapon.

She smiled at it and snapped it, it sparked with ghostly fire but she notice the other seven bowing and calling out " My queen!"

In a moment Spoiled quickly turned and bowed like them to Zecora who had paper work in her mouth in a moment spoiled sighed it, "yes my Queen I am so sorry for how I hurt the duchess!" she said showing sadness, "and lost my foal!"

Zecora said nothing but turned to walk away to go bring the paper work that official make Dani and filthy's marriage legal ending this bit of drama but she clearly didn't like how it had to end.

fury one then spoke up, "Ok then sister eight has chosen her weapon now for you to learn how to use it Follow me sister!"

spoiled followed and as the lead fury flapped her wings and took off Spoiled copied the action taking to wings and flight like she always had them.

the lead Fury smiled as she said, "time for the test! As a fury we can travel freely between the ghost zone and living world!"

In a moment the first fury flapped her wings opening a portal to fly through Spoiled copied the action and appeared in a forest somewhere flying through trees showing her basic ghost powers before following her leader to the mountain tops.

Were Spoiled landed on her hooves and claws easily as she saw fury one on her hind legs shouldering the sword as she said, "took you long enough now! Welcome to the mountain of nightmares! Enter past me into the magic ring ahead of us! Their the monster you fear most will come to be fight it and win!"

Spoiled did so coming to a ring of rocks and hopping into it and getting to her hind legs snapping her whip!

In a moment a ghostly creature came appeared looked like a pony but it only have a large fanged filled mouth for a head it was red six wings, six legs each ending in six clawed hooves it had a no tail and was as big as her.

it roared showing six rows of fangs in it's mouth as it spat off a ghost ray.

Spoiled quickly took to the air and snapped her whip to fire off a ghostly fireball that hit the monster but it did nothing, "right our fire burns only sins this creature was just made and probably isn't even alive it has no sin to speak of!"

the beast then flapped it's wings going forward all of it's claws out stretched bending at unnatural angles to do this as they sparked with lighting before each one fired of lighting bolts, for a total of forty eight bolts of lightning.

Spoiled held her wings out summoning a ghostly orb around her to protect her, "Wait beast of my nightmares I get it! you are my sins giving formed that's by my fire can't burn you I am fighting myself!"

She dropped the dome and waved her Whip out hitting it upside the head as she said, "so this is basically like destroying my former Self! Listen here I am fury eight! Nothing more nothing less I lost the right to anything else along time ago!"

the creature hissed at the strike hiring off another ghost ray only for spoiled to hold out her Free front claw hoof and fire off a pink one!

The two rays met in the middle and exploded, while Blinded Spoiled felt something hit her back and knock her to the ground.

she phased through it leaving the monster walking around mouth open showing a snake like tongue as it hissed searching for the mare!

Only for the whip to come out of the ground grow and wrap around him as Spoiled flow out of the ground rapidly making the whip tighten till the thing slashed the monster apart killing it as she landed she rolled her whip put it on her back hip making it stay there as she left to go greet one and said, "Mission complete."

Fury one then hugged her, "Welcome to the group officially sister eight!"

the former spoiled mare smiled happily and gave one a playful plot bump as she said, "Looking forward to it sister!"

Meanwhile.

Dani was hugging Filthy happily as she said, " YES!"

the rich stallion blinked," so now she is pretty young and the opposite of what she once was…. Where the buck where this fury's when I need them?" he said stunned, "they could have saved me along time ago!"

Dani nodded as she said, "yeah true but I am so happy I can't wait for the ghost parade just four more days!" she said happily hugging her now official husband, "going to be so much fun and one big blow out!"

the Stallion smiled and hugged his wife as she turned into her ghost form and pinned him to the floor, "And spoiled will be in school for five more hours! Hehehehe!"

to be continued.


	22. Chapter 22

The days day in the setting up Fair grounds Twilight was trotting her daughter midnight in a carrier beside sombra, "Oh the ghost parade brings back memories doesn't it darling but this isn't our little city states small one this is the big one!"

Sombra nodded as he said, 'Why yes it is my dear!" he said happily as he spotted Dark light and sweetie belle with a smile, "yes the big finally of the ghostly year, in a few days but set up is almost as big a deal as the festival and parade!"

He stated seeing all the ghost helping the start up even the now eight Furies.

The Furies were divide the one that use to be spoiled was helping mark the parade route and let's just say seeing a missing mare as a ghost was startling for ponyvile till Lyra said, "YOU BECOME A GHOST WHEN YOU DIE PONIES THIS IS JUST NATURE!"

then Everypony looked embarrassed and head home in shame. Fury Eight rolled her eyes and said, "Thank you Lyra!"

The green unicorn was looking at her fingers, "hands YOU HAVE HANDS!"

Spoiled sighed, "right! It comes with being a fury…. You need to do bad and not be caught to be come a fury!"

Lyra then smirked as she followed her around saying, "I've been cheating on my mare friend with a married mare!" Bon bon's jaw dropped as she galloped off crying.

the fury kept doing her job of putting down more markers with numbers as she said, "That is being a jerk and there is only a pony crying about it as you got caught their isn't enough emotional damage for that!"

Lyra held her chin while following her, "I always take two at take one free sighs!" Spoiled's tail smacked the unicorn and said, "Everypony does!"

the Green mare was humming as she kept following," When I was a Filly I spit in the fruit punch at this class mate I hate's party!"

Spoiled blinked as she said, "… I'll give you that one but still not enough evil on you!" she said.

Lyra then put her front hooves in front of her mouth and yelled, "YOU PAY ARTIEST WITH EXSPOSURE!"

In a moment Spoils back hooves hit Lyra's head knocking her out with a smile.

Spoiled then grabbed the mare and flow off, "Ok your evil!"

Later on in the ghost festival Lyra now fury Nine was smiling as she span around her new Halbert in her claw hooved, " hands hands! So worth losing my magic and life for! I HAVE HANDS NAGGS!" She said happily making her the biggest smiler of the Furies.

Meanwhile Scootaloo was in her backyard with the living form Little Vlad dancing or at least teaching the blushing Love bug how to dance.

he was red as Scootaloo said, "come on just relax?"

Little Vlad said, "I eat love it's hard to relax when your girlfriend is basically shoving cookies in your mouth ever took seconds!" he said blushing as Scootaloo smirked.

That is when Scootaloo's mom came out and saw her daughter's smirk and she yelled," MY DAUGHTER IS JUST LIKE ME!" She then ran back inside in tears scootaloo and the halfa ghost not noticing the event.

the love bug how ever was starting to look nervous as she said, "…. The cookies are now tasting different!" he licked his lips, "…. They taste a little …. OH MY!" he turned red as he shifted to ghost form.

Scootaloo used her new alicorn magic to make an energy hearts above her head as she said, "I think you mean oh yes!"

Lofty walked out to see this and just said, "…. They are training them younger and younger I swear!"

Elsewhere in ponyvile

silver spoon was shaking as Tiara walked up with Sye and the rich Filly pointed and said, "ONE EYED GHOST!"

sye then sarcastically said, "Grey furred little filly! Not so fun when somepony does it you!"

The fur foal was just stunned as Tiara said, "Oh Grow up Ghost are real My step mom I am sorry real mom is a ghost, My new cousins uncles and grandpa are ghosts! So Silver spoon you can grow up and get use to it or we just part ways"

silver spoon trotted off giving her answer making Tiara look down sadly.

elsewhere in Everfree

Jack was using his gauntlet to electrically charge his ghost ray to fire at a ghostly blob of slime with one red eye as his head shaked, "Grandkids need me sense tingling."

he said as he made a ghost shield to protect himself form a ball of slime with fell down melting the ground, "Acid slime spit really you nasty ball of slime! HOLD STILL!" he said as he held out his left gauntlet opening a vortex like the fenton thermos. Only for the slime to melt in to a puddle while making a hole in the middle so the vortex didn't hit him.

Jack stopped it as he said, "I SAID HOLD STILL I GOT MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO THEN MESS AROUND WITH YOU!" he said hitting a button on his gauntlet and said, "Testing time!" In a moment he fired off another elemental charged Ecto Ray!

This time it turned form green to Blue as it fired making the gauntlet shatter off Jack's arm as it hit the clime freezing it in ice.

the ghostly grandpa then used his remaining gauntlet's working built in Fenton thermos this time the vortex sucked the slime in through the ice as he said, "Ice charge still over powered but at least I don't have to regrow a limp this time!" he then smiled as he glow green, "Ecto energy form captive drain working! I am recharged form his ecto energy! They need to update games slimes can ooze around damage making them the hardest to fight as they lack a form to hit!"

he then vanished and before long reappeared in a burst of mist to see Tiara looking sad in the part with sye as he said, "And Grandpa is here what's Wrong little diamond!" he said using his hoof to pet her head with made Tiara notice his missing Gauntlet as he said, "My gauntlet overloading isn't what should be on your mind!"

sye then said, "Silver spoon didn't want to be friends with a Filly so related to ghosts!"

Jack nodded as he said, "And I spent years thinking Vlady was my best friend the halfa ghost stallion not the love bug ghost, and you see how he turned out so may be not look at this like losing a best friend but seeing who was really your friend and not just an enemy trying to kill you hiding in plain sight!"

Tiara blinked and said, "Only a ghost could say it like that! Well I guess somepony with a weird life too …. But point taken grandpa!"

jack smiled," Now how about I take you and your boyfriend for ice cream! The shop owner owes me big! For installing a fridge to keep the ice cream form melting. Powered by sun light!"

the two kids cheered

to be continued


	23. Chapter 23

Days later the Ghostly festival was underway many ghost partying with their living guests.

Danny smiled as he trotted his tail wrapped around zecora's his new daughter in his front hoof as he smiled down at her, before smiling as he looked to see the fillies dancing with their ghostly coltfriend's.

Scootaloo smirked while dancing with her love bug as she gave him a wink to her mother's horror, and Little Vladdy's nervous but happy smile.

Sweetie belle rubbed noses with Dark light with a smile, "my ghost prince!" he was red as could be.

Tiara smiled at her one eyed colt friend as she happily said, "Come was that a blink or a wink?" he nervously said, "wink?" The filly smiled.

Apple Bloom was happily dancing with Zeta who was smiling happily at her as the two kissed.

Dani smiled as she watched, "Well big brother we did it!" she also noticed Luna and Celestia's ghost had joined the party finally over their fears and seemingly ready to move to the ghost zone for good and join the dead!

The nine furies were taking turns dancing with eachother to the ghostly bands music.

Spoiled rolled her eyes at lyra, "this is a platonic friendship sisterhood thing Fury nine formerly lyra harpstring! I still like stallions and have my eyes one some Fallen warriors down the way!"

Lyra smiled and said, "I know trust me! I go both ways and I am trying to get those fallen warriors and all of us on a nine way date! I mean we are all servants of the ghost king we should be together and have a chance at a happy afterlife!"

the other fury nodded as she said, "well said Sister well said!" they then switched partners with the other furies.

before long the party had moved into the parade to their shock a lot of ponies where watching with smiles out their windows with smiles some cheering and taking pictures.

Rarity smiled as spike carried her, "Well didn't see this as our ending it's so ghostly but in a good way!"

Pinkie nodded as she walked beside Cheese, "yeah applejack and trender had to change their foals diaper but also I will be a mommy soon can't wait for our little Cheese."

Twilight smiled as she trotted by, "and Rainbow jazz you two ever want a foal my sombra would be honored to help!"

Rainbow raised and eye brow as Jazz said, "that sounds wonderful!"

Zecora smiled as she looked back to see Zeta and apple bloom in the back years form now when they were grown they would leave on the ghost parade for their own adventure but that was another time another place and possible a story for another time.

the end.


End file.
